Le voyage de Caroline pour Klaus
by FreyaFantastique
Summary: Quand Caroline arrive à Nouvelle Orléans pour demander de l'aide, elle ne repart pas mais elle essaye de sauver Klaus et sa famille.
1. Chapter 1

**J'avais une super idée de ce qu'il se passait qi Caroline descidait finalement de retrouver Klaus mais je ne svais pas comment le dire. Puis hier je me suis finalement decidé a la mettre. J''ecrivais une autre fanfic sur l'enfance des Mickealson mais je ne sais pas si je vais la mettre. Enfin bref j'espère que vous allez bien aimer cette fnfic ?**

* * *

Caroline était en voiture avec ses deux filles : Élisabeth et Josette. Ils étaient partis de leur maison il y a de cela plusieurs heures et Caroline allait vers la Nouvelle Orléans a toute allure. Rayna s'était réveillée et elle en avait après Stefa, ce qui en soit il l'avait bien mérité mais le problème c'est qu'il avait réveillé son frère Damon qui lui avait eu la brillante idée de venir voir le mari de Caroline, Alaric et de lui demander de l'aide. En gros Alaric avait des problèmes, et Caroline s'en souciait. Élisabeth , sa fille aux cheveux bruns, lui demanda:

"Maman où allons-nous ?

-Chez un vieil ami de maman" répondit Caroline.

Caroline replongea dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu Klaus depuis des années et elle appréhendait sa réaction, serait-il heureux, en colère, triste … Le soleil commença à se coucher, Caroline était trop loin de la Nouvelle Orléans pour pouvoir encore rouler, elle décida donc d'aller se reposer dans un hôtel. Elle se gara puis réveilla sa deuxième fille, Josette, celle aux cheveux blonds, puis toutes trois sortirent de la voiture. Dehors il faisait légèrement froid et les deux filles de Caroline se blotirrent contre elle. Elles entrèrent dans l'hôtel et prirent une chambre. Caroline coucha ses deux filles puis elle s'endormi a son tour. Ce ne fut qu'à peine deux heures plus tard elle se reveilla. Elle prit son portable et appela pour la millième fois Klaus. Elle tomba encore sur son répondeur. Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche. Au petit matin, Caroline n'avait dormi que 4h, elles partirent. Elles arrivèrent le midi a la Nouvelle Orléans. Elles allèrent dans un bar, réputé pour ne pas pouvoir être détecté par la magie. Caroline y entra pensant que quelqu'un pourrait l'aider à trouver Klaus. Elle s'assit au comptoir et demanda à la serveuse :

"Bonjour, je me demandais si vous connaitriez un certain Klaus Mickaelson ?

-Ma petite dame, Klaus Mickealson a disparu depuis près de 3 ans. Personne ne sait ou il est allé, sa famille aussi d'ailleurs, pouf disparu.

-Et vous ne sauriez pas si quelqu'un pourrais m'aider a le retrouver.

-Et qui êtes vous par rapport a lui mademoiselle ?

-Je … je … je suis sa soeur Caroline, nous étions en désaccord mais je voudrais le retrouver tout de même, mentit Caroline.

-Vous êtes beaucoup dans la famille dit donc, vous avez deux soeurs et trois freres. Enfin bref il y a Vincent, vous le trouverez dans l'église, il a créé une auberge. Il était proche de vos frères et soeurs, surtout d'une, toujours ensemble c'est deux la."

Caroline hocha la tête et s'en alla du bar. Elle se mit à réfléchir, Klaus et elle avait été très proche et sa famille avait posé pas mal de problème à Elena, mais Klaus n'avait qu'une soeur, j'ai du mal entendre pensa t-elle.

"Maman c'est vrai que tu as des frères et des soeurs? Demanda Josette.

-Non mon ange mais dans certains cas il faut apprendre à mentir.

-Tu as dit qu'il fallait jamais te mentir, répliqua Élisabeth.

-Oui mais les filles c'est très différént."

Les deux fillettes se regardèrent, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris mais elles supposèrent que leur mère avait raison. L'église se trouvait assez loin du bar mais Caroline préféra y aller à pied. Quand enfin elles y arrivèrent, Caroline eu un sacré choc, ce n'était pas du tout une église comme les autres. Déjà dehors il y avait du monde, mais pas des humains, non non des loup-garou, des vampires, des sorciers. Caroline regarda autour d'elle, personne ne semblait remarquer que des personnes se battaient, que des sorciers fesaient de la magie. Une personne d'une trentaine d'année arriva. Il avait la peau chocolat, ainsi que des cheveux noir. Ses yeux cependant, eux, étaient assez clair, un gris clair, plus précisément. Il avait des habits assez modeste et Caroline supposa que c'était Vincent. Arrivé devant elle, il lui demanda :

"Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes une créature surnaturel ?

-Escusez-moi mais comment le savez -vous ?

-C'est simple j'ai juste mis un sort qui permet de voir aux êtres surnaturel ce qui se passe vraiment ici. Bien sur il y a des humains qui vont découvrir ce qu'il y a dedans, mais toutes personne venant ici est le bienvenu.

-Vous êtes Vincent je suppose !

-Oui et vous êtes ?

-Ce que je suis importe peu …

-Vos filles sont magnifique."

Il s'apprêtait à les toucher quand Caroline eu le bon réflexe de prendre la main de Vincent et de la retirer :

"Pour votre bien, ne les touchez pas.

-Que voulez-vous dire par cela ?

-Elles sont … Enfin …

-Moi je sais, moi je sais, chantonna Josette.

-Et moi aussi, répliqua sa soeur.

-Vous êtes bien étrange mais bon , que voulez-vous ?

-Je suis ici à la recherche de quelqu'un qui d'après une barman vous connaissiez bien.

-Et qui est-ce ?

-Un certain Klaus Mickealson …

-Chut, chut, on pourrait vous entendre, comme pour justifier ce qu'il venait de dire il regarda autour de lui, venez par ici."

Vincent attira les trois filles vers l'église, ils montèrent en haut dans une salle composé uniquement d'un bureau, d'armoires rempli de livres et de chaises. Vincent les invita à s'assoir puis il commença :

"Vous ne devez en aucun cas parlez de Klaus Mickealson dans cette ville.

-Mais nous sommes en train d'en parler, non ?!

-Cette salle est scellé par un sortilège qui permet que personne ne nous entende. Bien, maintenant qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis une personne que vous ne connaissez pas alors cela ne sert à rien que je vous dise qui je suis.

-Une information contre une autre.

-C'est du chantage ce n'est pas bien, dit Josette.

-Josette, arrête. Je m'appelle Caroline Forbes. Où est Klaus ?

-Caroline Forbes, cela me dit quelque chose. Alors, je ne sais pas où est Klaus mais je sais où est sa famille.

-Et ?

-Une information contre une autre !

-Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Où habitez -vous ?

-Je ne vais pas vous le dire, ce serait trop dangereux …

-Alors tant pis.

-Mais avant j'habitais à Mystic Falls, cela vous dit peut être quelque chose."

Vincent s'était tu, il se rappelait précisément une certaine journée, il avait été possédé par les ancêtres, et il avait du aider Lucien Castle, à faire des choses pas joli joli. A cause de lui Finn était mort, Frey avait été torturé et un humain avait eu un choc crânien qui heureusement n'avait pas été fatale, d'ailleurs quel était son nom Max, Mathieu …

"Vincent hou hou êtes-vous parmis nous ? Demanda ironiquement Caroline.

-Heum oui, pardon et oui je connais Mystic Falls.

-Où sont les Mickealson ?"

Vincent ouvrit un tiroir et il tendit à Caroline un bout de papier avait écrit un numéro.

"Et puis-je savoir ce que c'est, si c'est le numéro d'un des Mickealson, ça ne marchera pas. Aucun ne repond.

-C'est le numéro d'une certaine Hayley …

-Il n'y a pas une autre personne choignable ?

-Non, vous connaissez Hayley ?

-Bien sur, elle m'a brisé la nuque plusieurs fois et elle a essayé de voler mon ancien petit ami, fulmina Caroline oubliant que ses filles étaient là.

-Ha, je vois malheureusement je ne vois personne d'autres.

-Et savez -vous comment vont-ils ? Je vous est dit des choses par rapport à Hayley alors à vous de m'en dire plus .

-Les mickealson sont mort, enfin presque, plus aucun ne vit vraiment, depuis près de 3ans. Peut-être qu'entre temps il y en a un qui est revenu mais c'est peu probable. Je ne parle jamais à Hayley alors je n'en sais rien.

-Mais que c'est-il passé ?

-Un grand malheur …

-Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Vos filles que sont-elles, vous, vous êtes un vampire mais elles ?

-Un papier s'il vous plait ."

Vincent en donna un à Caroline qui se mit à écrire : _Ce sont des siphonneuse, et ce sont mes vraies filles._

Vincent hocha la tête puis il continua :

"Donc les Mickealson ont tué une jeune sorcière, Davina et un de leur ami Marcel, l'a très mal pris en les tu … vous avez compris.

-Comment a t-il fait ?

-Il a bu un sérum qui l'a rendu invincible. Hayley depuis trois ans cherche un moyen de les ramener car Klaus et sa grande soeur ont lancé un sort qui les permettrai de vivre le temps qu'un remède soit trouvé. Hayley est avec les Mickealson sauf Klaus qui es je ne sais où."

Caroline écouta bien tout, déjà Klaus avait une grande soeur, c'était bizarre, et de plus elle devrait retrouver Klaus. Tu devrais abandonner, fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Non, elle devait les retrouver ! Elle remercia Vincent :

"Merci je vais je suppose les aider.

-J'espère que vous les sauverez, bizarrement il me manque. Ah et une dernière question vous connaîtriez un certain Mat quelque chose ?

-Matt Donovan, bien sur c'était un de mes amis proches. Pourquoi ?

-Comme cela !"

Il la ramena a la porte la souhaitant bonne chance. J'en aurais bien besoin, pensa Caroline.

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre, j'espère poser le deuxième le plus vite possible. Et j'espère aussi que cela vous a plu.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut bon bah tout d'abord j'aimerai remercier KlarolineForever2 pour le commentaire qu'elle a laissé. Et sinon j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

Caroline était donc sorti et elle décida d'aller dans un hôtel qu'elle avait aperçu en venant dans l'église. Caroline devait appeler Hayley mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Il était assez tôt mais Caroline décida de faire manger ses filles. Dans la cafétéria en bas de l'hôtel, aucune des trois filles ne parlaient. Caroline ne savait pas quoi faire, soit elle laissait ses filles chez leur nounou, dangereux, soit elle les emmenait avec elle, dangereux aussi. Quand elles remontèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel Josette demanda :

"Maman tu sembles pensives, tout va bien ? Avec Zaza (surnom d'Élisabeth) on a pas compris ce que disait Vincent mais tu avais l'air inquiète alors on a peur nous aussi.

-Écoutez les filles je vais sûrement devoir vous laissez chez nounou Iré le temps sue je retrouve mes amis.

-Non, crièrent en coeur les deux fillettes.

-Bon laissez moi réfléchir cette nuit, nous verrons demain."

Caroline était presque sur de sa réponse mais elle ne voulait pas que ses filles pleurent. Caroline lu des histoires à ses filles puis elle les coucha. Elle alla ensuite dans la salle de bain puis elle prit son portable. Est-ce que je l'appelle ? Se demanda Caroline. Elle finit par composer le numéro d'Hayley. Celle-ci répondit tout de suite.

"Allo, fit-elle.

-Salut Hayley.

-Attend ce ne serais pas Caroline ?

-Si, la seule et l'unique !

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus, pour …

-Non t'inquiète pas !

-Pourquoi appelais-tu ?

-Un certain Vincent m'a dit de t'appeler si je cherchais Klaus Mickealson.

-Il te l'a dit comme ça ? Le traitre !

-Non au début il n'avait pas confiance. Il m'a dit que la famille Mickealson avait encore des ennuis. Et je me suis dit que je pourrais t'aider à les ramener. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Mais pourquoi au juste tu étais à la Nouvelle Orléans ?

-Connais-tu une certaine Rayna ?

-Oui ton petit copain, Stefan, nous en a parlé.

-Stefan n'est pas mon petit copain mais c'est bien cette Rayna. Et donc elle en a après mon mari, pour faire court. J'étais donc à la base venu pour demander de l'aide à Klaus mais j'ai ensuite appris le drame.

-OK, je sens que nous avons plein de choses à nous raconter. Je viendrais te chercher à la frontière de la Nouvelle Orléans. Ça marche ?

-Ouais et aussi j'ai deux filles, longue histoire, peuvent elles venir avec moi ?

-Bien sur ça fera de la compagnie à Hope. Je viendrais d'ici deux jours, tu as de la chance je n'étais pas loin.

-Oui, merci encore !"

Hayley raccrocha et Caroline pour enfin souffler. Ça s'est très bien passé, pensa t-elle. Cette nuit là Caroline dormit très bien. Le matin, Caroline eu le plaisir de dire à ses filles qu'elles pouvaient venir. Caroline était heureuse que tout s'est bien passé et elle décida donc de visiter la Nouvelle Orléans. Pendant toutes la journée Caroline et ses filles visitèrent la ville, elles écoutèrent du Jazz … En fin d'après midi Caroline reçu l'appelle d'Alaric.

"Allo, Caro ça va ?

-Oui mais ça irait mieux si tu n'avais pas suivi Damon.

-Je suis désolé, mais que faites vous ?

-Nous passons le temps, et en même temps je cherche un moyen de te sauver.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi passes juste du temps avec nos filles …

-On a une piste, fit une voix qui provenait du téléphone d'Alaric.

-Je suppose que je dois te laisser.

-Oui désolé, embrasse les filles pour moi, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi mon amour."

Caroline rangea son portable puis elle rentra dans le même bar que la veille. Une barman demanda à Caroline :

"Bonjour, que prendrez-vous ?

-Alors deux grenadine et un café s'il vous plait."

La barman partit chercher la commande et c'est à ce moment là qu'un homme arriva. Il avait l'air mécontent. Et au plus grand étonnement de Caroline il s'approcha d'elle. Il lui cracha à la figure :

"Vous êtes Caroline Forbes ?

-Oui et ?

-Marcel, c'est moi."

Aussitôt Caroline cacha ses filles derrière son dos en signe de protection. Elle grogna et montra ses crocs.

"Ne touchez pas à mes filles ou je vous tue d'une façon qui va redéfinir le sens de sadique.

-Et oh du calme, je tue certes mais jamais d'enfants. Vous recherchez Klaus, non ?

-Non.

-Je ne vous crois absolument pas.

-Je recherche sa famille. C'est différent.

-Oui, c'est une grande différence et puis-je savoir quand partirez-vous ?

-Et si je vous le disais pas, hein !

-Vous allez me faire perdre patience. Pourquoi recherchez-vous Klaus ou sa famille ?

-Ce n'est pas contre vous ne vous inquiétez pas cependant je vais m'abstenir de vous le dire.

-Vous êtes totalement énervante, j'espère que Klaus n'aura pas affaires à vous. Je vous dit donc au revoir et j'espère que je ne vois reverrai plus jamais."

Caroline ne pu retenir un petit rire quand Marcel fut parti.

"Tu n'étais pas très gentille, remarqua Elisabet,

-Je suis d'accord, fit Josette.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre mais chéries."

Et Caroline repartit dans un nouveau fou rire ! ! ! !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut, alors ce chapitre sera plus** **court que les autres mais** j'espère **comme même** qu'il **va vous plaire.**

Après avoir bien rigolé, Caroline décida de rentrer à l'hôtel en attendant Hayley. De son coté Marcel avait des informations. Il avait trouvé Caroline non pas pour la tuée mais pour savoir qui elle était. Au début elle lui avait semblé inconnu mais après maintes réflexions, il avait trouvé. Il y a de cela plusieurs années, Klaus allait de temps en temps à Mystic Falls pour voir une certaine Caroline, avant il s'en fichait mais maintenant c'était différent. Marcel devait rechercher si c'était bien elle, il avait heureusement gardé certains cartons de la peinture de Klaus. S'il aimait Caroline, il avait sûrement du faire des tableaux. Il chercha pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à enfin trouver des choses intéressantes. Il ouvrit un nouveau carton et trouva une robe, splendide, il n'avait j'aimait vu ça. Sur cette fameuse robe se trouvait une enveloppe. Marcel l'ouvrit et vu :

Chère Klaus, je sais que ça fait longtemps et je voulais te dire que Elena est dans un coma magique, je sais que tu ne l'aimais pas spécialement mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je veux te le dire. Je te renvoie cette robe que tu m'as offert il y a longtemps car je ne sais pas ou la mettre […] Caroline.

Marcel souleva la robe, pour trouver des centaines de dessin de Caroline. C'est une personne qu'aime Klaus apparemment, pensa Marcel. Klaus avait bien l'intention de la tuer. Et puisque c'était un vampire ses sois disant enfants ne lui appartenaient pas, il pourrait donc les éduquer, Marcel avait toujours aimé les enfants. Il sortit de chez lui puis il allez au bar pour retrouver Caroline. Il s'en doutait qu'elle ne serait pas là cependant il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Klaus devait aller chercher Élise, une sorcière qui travaillait en quelques sortes avec lui. Pendant ce temps Caroline avait couché ses filles. Demain soir Hayley arriverait et elle n'aura plus à craindre Marcel. Elle attrapa son portable puis décida d'appeler Alaric. Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Elle appela Damon qui lui aussi ne répondit pas. N'ayant d'autres choix elle appela Enzo. Il décrocha quelques secondes après :

"Allô, doit une voix féminine.

-Bonnie!

-Caro, ça va ? Pourquoi appelais-tu Enzo ?

-Ric et Damon ne répondent pas et je voudrais des nouvelles de Ric.

-Ils sont tout les droits en train de faire une chasse aux vampires.

-Si tu vois Alaric doit lui qu'il me manque.

-Bien sur mais sinon que fais-tu ?

-Rien de spéciale. Bon je vais devoir raccrocher Bye."

Aussitôt Caroline raccrocha. Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Elle se couche et s'endormit. Le matin ses deux filles la réveillèrent en lui sautant dessus et en criant. Il restait une journée avant qu'Hayley n'arrive et Caroline avait bien décidé d'en profité. Elles descendirent avec leur bagage puis elle montrèrent dans la voiture. Caroline visita tout ce qu'il y avait à voir de beau à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elles se promenèrent quand soudain Josette s'arrêta net.

"Que se passe t-il mon ange, demande Caroline.

-Regarde dans la vitrine maman."

Caroline s'approcha et v ut ce qui avait attiré l'intention de sa fille, un ours en peluche. Caroline de bonne humeur acceptez de leur en acheté un chacune. Josette prout un ours et Élisabeth, un lapin. Tout deux avait écrit sur leurs tee-shirt : Nouvelle-Orléans. Caroline les acheta puis elles sortirent. La femme qui leur avait vendu les doudous, se pressa de prendre son portable et dit :

"Ton plan à marchez."

 **Vous avez aimé** ? **Et qui la mystérieuse personne avec qui la vendeuse parle** ? !


	4. Chapitre 4

**alors tout d'abord j'aimerai vraiment encore une fois remercier KlarolineForever2 sur le dernier chapitre je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mon texte s'est copié en deux fois, elle me la dit et heureusement je l'ai enlevé ! :)**

La journée se passa assez vite, les filles de Caroline adoraient la Nouvelle-Orléans, surtout depuis que celle-ci leur avait acheté des peluches. Le soir arrivait à grand pas, elle ne savait pas que plusieurs personnes la voulait morte. Marcel en était un certes mais il y en avait peut être d'autres. Caroline avait du abandonner sa voiture d'après les dernières instructions d'Hayley. Elle était donc allée à pied au point de rendez-vous. Mais ce n'était pas Hayley qui l'attendais mais plutôt un certain Marcel, celui-ci abordait un sourire qui montrait ses dents beaucoup trop blanche. Au bout d'un long silence, Marcel remarqua :

"Alors que fais-tu la, Caroline !

-Je préfère mourrir que te le dire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt mourir mais je pense sur tu aimerai que tes enfants vivent eux, non ?

-Ils n'ont rien fait pauvre malade !

-Vraiment ? !"

Marcel commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement de Caroline. Elle prit aussitôt ses filles dans ses bras puis petit en courant, laissant derrière elle leurs affaires. Super soirée, pense-t-elle. Courir était facile pour un vampire mais quand on pourtait deux petites filles, c'était différent. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres Caroline était déjà fatiguée. Mais elle devait continué jusqu'à sa voiture, la elle partirait en essayant d'oublier cette histoire. Mais bien sur tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Au bout d'assez longtemps, on ne sait par quel magie, Caroline avait réussi à distancer Marcel. Caroline arrivait vers sa voiture, de loin elle voyait des flammes mais elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait. Elle le su quelques secondes plus tard. Sa voiture était en train de brûler, Marcel à côté riait.

"Psychopathe, marmonna t-elle.

-Pard ... "

Un bruit sourd l'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, sa tête roula et son corps s'affeça. Derrière lui se trouvait Hayley, son visage était recouvert de gouttelette de sang, Caroline voulut lui dire mais elle venait de le sauver amis elle s'abstint.

"J'ai eu de la chance que tu arrives à temps. Comment as-tu fait ?

-J'ai retrouvé tes affaires où on devait se retrouver, elle était abandonner. Alors j'ai entendu des bruits et j'ai roulé le plus vite possible,

-Merci beaucoup !"

Elles se sourirent bêtement puis Caroline fit :

"Je te présente mes deux filles, c'est une longue histoire. Josette, mais appelles la Joe. Et Élisabeth, et tu peux l'appeler Liz.

-Liz, comme ta mère, comment va t-elle ?

-Elle est morte !

-Ah toute mes condoléances."

Un silence gêné s'en suivi. Puis Hayley dit :

"Allons-y avant que ce vieux Marcel ne se réveille.

-Mais il est mort, non ?

-Longue histoire je te raconterai en route."

Le voiture de Hayley, en fait le camion, était énorme. Devant il y avait 3 sièges en cuir. Une de ses places était occupé par une enfant qui dormait. Hayley ouvrit la porte et prit sa fille :

"C'est Hope, ma fille et celle de Klaus."

Puis elle ouvrir la porte arrière du camion. Hayley avait aménagé l'endroit, on trouvait plusieurs couchettes, un canapé, des affaires pour la cuisine, des jeux d'Hope, il y avait même les affaires de Caroline. Mais le plus flippant était les cercueils, 4 cercueils en ébène avec un grand M en or. Hayley les ignora puis elle coucha sa fille dans un petit lit qui était accroché aux murs du camions. Il y en avait un autre mais plus grand sûrement pour Hayley. Elle incita Caroline a couché ses filles qui s'endormirent immédiatement. Caroline sortit de ses affaires retrouvés les deux peluches. Puis elle s'assit à l'avant. Hayley déclencha le moteur et Caroline lui demanda :

"Où allons-nous ?

-Ça s'est une bonne idée, je pense qu'on va juste trouvé un hôtel assez loin et attendre des nouvelles informations. Pas de questions, nous verrons tout ça demain, en attendant dort, tu en as besoin."

Caroline vouloir protester mais la fatigue en décida autrement. Elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut tout d'abord je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu le poster plus tôt mais j'étais en vacances sans wifi et comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

Caroline se réveilla, le soleil luisait sur sa peau blanche. Elle s'étira, elle aurait voulu ne jamais bouger, rester allongée et dormir. Mais quelques choses l'en empêchait, mais Caroline ne trouvait pas. Le sommeil l'a quitta et elle se rappela : ses filles ! Où étaient-elles ? Hayley arriva, elle semblait fatiguée, en même temps elle n'avait pas dormi.  
"Tes filles jouent avec Hope, si tu peux les surveiller une demi-heure pour que je me repose, elles sont dans le camion.  
-Tu aurais pu me réveiller.  
-Exact."  
Et sur ce Hayley s'endormit. Caroline alla dans l'arrière du camion. Le trois fillettes jouaient à la poupée. Caroline s'assit sur une chaise et ses deux filles lui sautèrent au cou.  
"Regarde maman elle s'est Hope, fit une de ses filles en montant le petite fille.  
-Elle est trop gentille, fit la deuxième.  
-Je n'en doute pas"  
Hope avait des longs cheveux roux bouclés avec des magnifiques yeux verts. Elle était assez pâle. Elle ressemblait énormément à Klaus.  
"Salut moi c'est Caroline la maman de ses deux anges.  
-Bonjour …  
-Ne sois pas timide, je vais pas te manger.  
-Vous pourriez étant donné que vous êtes un vampire …"  
Caroline se décomposa, ses filles ne savaient rien du surnaturel et c'était mieux ainsi. Elle regarda sévèrement Hope et lui dit :  
"N'importe quoi.  
-Maman, Hope elle nous a dit que son papa s'était le plus merveilleux des papas parce que grâce à lui Hope vivait et qu'il était un hybride. C'est vrai ?  
-Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
-Vous savez que vos filles pourraient aider les originals.  
-C'est à dire ?"  
Caroline avait à peine finit sa phrase que Hope âgé de 5 ans, prit le téléphone de sa maman et chercha dans le répertoire quelqu'un.  
"Tu connais déjà comment utilisé un portable ?  
-Oui Tatie m'a appris. Vous savez ma tatie elle est très forte, c'est la première a s'être réveillée du long sommeil alors que c'est la plus .… on va dire mortel. Et même qu'elle m'a appris à lire …"  
Hope arrêta de parler et appela. Au bout de deux sonneries s'a décrocha. Caroline entendu une voix dans l'appareil qu'elle ne connaissait pas:  
"Allô, Hayley tout va bien ?  
-C'est pas maman c'est moi, fit Hope.  
-Ho mon ange ça va ? Pourquoi tu as le téléphone de ta mère ?  
-J'ai trouvé comment soigné tout le monde et maman dort.  
-Tu as trouvé mais c'est fantastique, qu'est-ce ?  
-Klaus avant il habitait à Miystic Falls et il était amoureux d'une fille, Caroline, avec maman elle se connaissait parce qu'avant elle était toute les deux amoureuse de Tyler, mais Caroline sortait avec lui donc maman elle a eu une nuit avec papa. Bref cette Caroline est venu aidé maman a sauvé papa, et Caroline a deux filles et se sont des syphoneurs. Elles pourraient nous aider à aspirer les morsures et tout.  
-Oh ma petite Hope, je pensais à ça aussi j'ai cherché des hérétiques …"  
Caroline se demandait comment Hope savait tout ça, qui était la jeune fille au téléphone, et elle espérait que les hérétiques ne seront pas ceux de Lilly.  
"Malheureusement la plupart sont morts, sauf une, Valérie. Mais elle m'a dit que les mesures devaient être siphonné par plusieurs syphonneurs. Je n'avais plus d'espoir mais maintenant que tu me dis qu'il y en a d'autres c'est super. Et Caroline qu'en pense telle ?  
-Caroline tu veux bien ? demanda Hope avec des yeux larmoyants.  
-Heu, Hope peux-tu me passer le téléphone s'il te plait.  
-OK, bon bisous tatie, je te passe Caroline.  
-Allô, fit Caroline.  
-Salut alors tes filles sont des syphonneurs.  
-Oui mais elles ne savent pas l'utiliser et en plus si je dois être avec Valérie …  
-Vous l'a connaissez ?  
-Oui.  
-Écoutez j'ai vraiment besoin que vous nous aidiez.  
-Et pourquoi voudriez-vous les aidés ? Ce sont comme même des monstres, vous êtes quoi au juste, vampire, loup-garou, sorcière, hybride ?  
-Je suis une sorcière et ne me parlez pas sur ce ton là !  
-Attendez non mais je vous signale que je suis sûrement plus vielle que vous alors …"  
Caroline s'était mise à gueuler, Hayley arriva et pris le téléphone.  
"Salut, pourquoi appelais-tu ?  
-C'est Hope, qui a appelé et on a trouvé un moyen de tous les sauvés. Cependant il faut que Caroline coopère et elle veut pas.  
-Je vais la convaincre mais une chose me dit que tu n'as pas été douce.  
-Je ferais tout pour ma famille même a obligé les gens a les aidés.  
-Je sais mais arrête de tué tout le monde.  
-Je tue ceux qui nous ont trahi.  
-C'est bizarre avant tu étais plus calme.  
\- Me famille est tout ce que j'ai, je dois les sauvés.  
-OK, reviens dès que tu peux. Bisous."  
Hayley raccrocha, elle toisa tout le monde d'un regards mauvais.


	6. Chapitre 6

"Explication" hurla Hayley.  
Bien que Caroline ai environ le même âge qu'Hayley elle se sentait coupable et honteuse de se faire gronder. À vrai dire, elle avait pété les plombs et parler méchamment. C'était entièrement sa faute.  
"C'est de ma faute, je me suis emporté. Elle a parlé d'une personne que je hais.  
-Elle est tout aussi coupable de toi mais est ce vrai que tu peux les sauvés ?  
-Je ne sais pas, si mes filles sont d'accord alors peut être que … Mais elles ne savent pas utilisés leurs pouvoirs.  
-Freya leurs apprendra, elle est forte pour ça, elle a aidé Hope.  
-Qui est-ce ?  
-Celle que tu as insulté au téléphone.  
-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée et en plus …c'est une sorcière pourquoi voudrait-elle aidés la famille Original ? Dit moi une bonne raison !  
-Stefan ne t'avait pas prévenu ?  
-De quoi ?  
-De qui c'était ?  
-Non je ne suis plus en très bon terme avec lui … à cause de cette amie de Freya qu'elle veut recruter pour les aidés.  
-Je t'en parlerai dans la voiture alors. Nous allons nous rapprocher d'où est Freya.  
-Où est-elle ?  
-Vers Mystic Falls mais nous allons l'attendre dans un village voisin. Bien maintenant tout le monde dans le camion."  
Les trois fillettes sont allées dans le fond et les deux femmes devant. Hayley demarra, Caroline avait trop de question et elle ne savait pas par où commencer.  
"C'était qui, commença Caroline.  
-Ça va te faire un choc, toi qui croyait si bien connaitre les Originals. Bon commençons, raconte moi l'histoire des Originals.  
-Heu … Au début il habitait en Norvège, je ne connais pas vraiment cette partie de l'histoire, mais je peux raconter la suite.  
-Non raconte cette partie.  
-Et bien … Mikael et Esther étaient très amoureux et ils ont eu un premier enfant, et puis un deuxième qui s'appelait Finn, ensuite le premier est mort, d'une épidémie, je crois et …  
-Stop, tu ne t'es jamais posé de question sur Esther ? Elle avait une soeur Dalhia, elle était en mauvais terme mais Esther eu besoin de son aide parce qu'elle était stérile et elle n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour y remédier. En échange Dalhia ne demandait que le premier né de chaque génération des Mickaelsons. Ce n'est rien non, je rigole. Bref, Esther a donné son premier né à Dalhia. Mais elle devait ensuite avoir tout le reste des enfants alors Esther les a transformés en vampire. Mais quand Hope est venue au monde, Dalhia a voulu la prendre, et non elle n'était pas morte. Rebekah a retrouvé leur soeur perdu qui voulait se venger de Dalhia et retrouver sa famille. Et puis Dalhia est morte et le fille fut heureuse de retrouver sa famille. Cette fille tu t'en doutes s'est Freya.  
\- … Je ne m'y attendait pas ! C'est une sorcière mais elle a survécu et c'est grâce à elle et Klaus qu'ils sont toujours en vie, si j'ai bien compris.  
-Oui, j'ai trouvé un moyen de la ramener de leur sommeil, elle avait été empoisonné."  
Caroline hocha la tête, c'était beaucoup à digérer d'un coup. Le reste du voyage se déroula en silence. Caroline réfléchissait à une manière de s'excuser. Quand à Hayley elle réfléchissait à sauver sa famille. Il arrivèrent plusieurs heures plus tard, le ville dans laquelle elles étaient, était tout simplement déprimante, tout était gris et terne, des grands batiments s'élevaient,Hayley trouva ça aussi laid que Caroline, toutes deux avaient des yeux de merland frit.  
"Mon dieu, s'écria Hayley. C'est laid ! Éspérons que Freya arrive bientôt , je ne veux pas rester longtemps dans cet endroit.  
-Je suis bien d'accord."  
Elles se garèrent dans le parking d'un hôtel qui comme la ville était totalement moche. Quand elles sortirent du camion, Caroline demanda :  
"Tu n'as pas peur que des personnes viennent et tuent les Originals ?  
-Non, mon camion a plein de sorts, personne ne peut y entrer sauf quand ils veulent aider les Originals.  
-Et s'ils entrent quand même ?  
-Ils meurent.  
-Tout simplement !  
-Oui, tout simplement."  
Les deux femmes se regardèrent complice. Hope ainsi que les jumelles, dormaient profondement, et malgré ça, elles furent réveiller. Dans l'hôtel c'était déjà plus joli, certes il y avait beaucoup de gris mais l'endroit comportait des ballons de toutes les couleurs pour les enfants ainsi que des banderoles. Elles commandèrent une 2 chambre, Caroline avait l'impression que depuis quelques jours elle avait fait des centaines d'hôtel.  
"Freya devrait arriver d'ici une journée, lui fit Hayley.  
-Ok."  
Les deux mères regardaient leurs filles sans un bruit.  
"Et sinon tu sais comment les sauver ?  
-Rebekah nous avons presque fini, je crois qu'il nous faut encore des pierres qu'on trouve au fond de l'océan Atlantique. Après il faudra les faire fondre avec le reste et appliquer sur la blessure. Et pour Kol et Finn … On va avoir besoin de tes enfants.  
-Et Klaus ?  
-Après nous n'aurons plus qu'à rentrer chez nous, tué Marcel et délivrer Klaus, en lui retirant le couteau dans son cœur.  
-Ça fait beaucoup !  
-Oui. J'ai une question, pourquoi avoir voulu rester et aider Klaud, si je me rappelle ce n'était pas toujours le grand amour entre vous deux ?  
-Oui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je devais le sauver. J'ai eu en petit copain, Matt, il était calme et gentil mais ce n'était qu'un ami je pense. Puis Tyler, alors là je ne te mens pas je l'adorais mais il a tout foutu en l'air par esprit de vengeance. J'aimais déjà Klaus mais je refusais de l'admettre. Puis Stefan, lui aussi a tout foutu en l'air pour cette Valérie. Et Alaric, à vrai dire lui je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme j'ai aimé Tyler, Klaus et Stefan. C'était le père de "mes" enfants et donc on a décidé de créé une famille. Puis quand Klaus a eu besoin de moi j'ai décidé de l'aider. Voilà, j'ai une vie amoureuse de merde.  
-Il y a pire, une vie de merde !"  
Et elled éclatèrent de rire. Elles ne savaient pas que quelqu'un les observait par la fenêtre. Il était en colère, il avait tout fait pour que Caroline achète les doudous pour ses filles, ses peluches étaient munis d'une puce qui permettaient de les retrouver. Mais il fulminait comme même, il devait tuer Klaus et prendre Caroline quoi qu'il en coûte.


	7. Chapitre 7

La journée se passa lentement, il fesait chaud et Hayley et Caroline ne pouvait pas supporter. Elles étaient affalés sur le lit d'hôtel écoutant les cris de joie de leurs filles. D'après Hayley, Freya devrait arriver le soir. Et pour l'instant ce n'était que le midi, en y pendant Caroline se souvint que cela fesait au moins deux jours qu'elle ne s'était pas abreuver. Quand elle avait retrouver Hayley elle avait eu le droit à un vieux sac de sang de 0+, et Caroline n'aimait pas.  
"Tu as encore du sang ? chuchota Caroline.  
-Non. Il faudra que j'en reprenne dés que Freya sera là.  
-Je vais exploser, j'ai soif et chaud.  
-Arrête de te plaindre, je suis pareille.  
-J'ai une idée, tu vas aller de nourrir pendant que je m'occupe des filles et après ce sera le contraire.  
-Ouais, bon et bien dans ce cas je vais y aller."  
Hayley se leva lentement puis alla embrasser le front de sa fille. Caroline était fatiguée mais elle s'interdisait de sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle devait surveiller les filles.  
"Maman, dit Joe. Ça va ?"  
Caroline voulu répondre mais elle n'arrivait pas, elle était si fatiguée, une voix dans sa tête lui murmurait de dormir mais une autre lui disait le contraire. Puis soudain tout devint noir.  
 _Caroline entendit une voix. Elle était fermement attachée à un lit. Plus elle se débattait plus les cordes s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais tout était flou, elle entrevue un médecin. Il tenait plein de matériel bizarre dans ses mains, ses mains, Caroline se demandait si c'était un rêve ou si elle voyait vraiment des mains noirs, en souat ce n'était rien s'il n'y avait pas eu de la fumée grise qui s'en échappait. Sa vision se stabilisa et elle put le voir entièrement, sa peau était blanche comme un linge sauf ses mains et ses joues, celle-ci étaient plutôt grisâtre, on aurait dit qu'il pourrissait. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang et des veines bleus verts défiguraient son visage. Caroline voulut vomir mais elle n'en fit rien. Le médecin lui sourit et des longues canines en sortirent._  
 _"_ _Bien le bonjour Carolinnnnne, fit-il d'une voix douce. Je me nomme Hillion. Je vois que tu es réveiller c'est très bien. Il le fallait !"_  
 _Avant que Caroline ne puisse dire un truc il lui enfonça une seringue dans le bras. La douleure la fit hurler. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la brûlait de l'intèrieur. Hillion lui enlevit la seringue de sa peau, en souriant. Elle regarda et regretta tout de suite, une tache sombre venait d'apparaître à cet endroit précis. Elle était petite certes mais tellement noir, plus noir que les mains du psychopathe qui la torturait. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, la pièce était trop dombre pour que Caroline le ou la voit._  
 _"_ _Hummm, fit la voix grave. Bravo Hillion, c'est merveilleux dans peu de temps elle sera comme moi. Je croyais que tu échoirait. Tu n'avais jamais réussi. Haha ! ! Car avouons le, sur toi c'est un échec. Haha !"_  
 _Caroline commençait sincèrement à avoir peur. Bon au moins je ne serai pas pourri, se dit-elle. Le voix de la personne disait à Caroline quelques choses. Mais elle ne trouvait pas. Hillion s'approcha d'elle et lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux. Le deuxième personne s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille :_  
 _"_ _Nous serons ensemble, ne t'inquiète pas."_  
 _Caroline voulu répondre que si ça l'inquiétait mais elle fut tirer vers la réalité._  
"Caroline, hého ma belle, tu es là ? !"  
Caroline ouvrit les yeux, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait voir mais heureusement ce n'était juste Hayley. Elle était penché sur elle, le visage inquiet. Caroline avait encore l'impression d'être attaché. Elle se leva avec difficulté. Elle n'était plus ni dans le salle avec Hillion ni dans l'hôtel. Elle était allongée dans un cercueil. Caroline se sentait bien ici, elle s'enfonçait dans le satin.  
"Hé Caroline, répéta Hayley. Tu vas bien ?  
-J'en suis pas si sur, marmonna Caroline.  
-Maman, s'écrièrent ses deux filles. On a eu peur.  
-Que c'est-il passé" questionna Caroline.  
Personne ne répondit. Les portes du camion s'ouvrir sur une fille, elle était âgé d'une vingtaine d'année maximum, elle avait la peau très pâle avec des yeux bleus canard. Quand à sa chevelure elle semblait briller grâce à la lune.  
"Il fait nuit, mais … mais …  
-Tu as dormi, si on peut dire ça, fit la nouvelle venu.  
-Freya je suppose, marmonna Caroline.  
-En chair et en os. Tu te demandes ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Je crois le savoir.  
\- Et ?"  
Caroline raconta tout, du début jusqu'à la fin. À la fin du récit, Freya prit le bras de Caroline avec douceur. Elle toucha l'endroit ou la seringue s'était enfoncé et Caroline essaya d'étouffer un gémissement.  
"C'est quoi ? demanda t-elle.  
-Je ne sais pas, je ne vois rien de spéciale, fit Freya.  
-C'était noir avant.  
-J'ai entendu, j'essaierai de trouver un moyen de comprendre."  
Caroline soupira mais au moins Freya n'était pas si garce que ça.  
"Nous devrions y aller, remarqua Hayley.  
-Où ?  
-Nous allons prendre un bateau et nous chercherons les pierres pour Reb, en même temps je m'occuperai de tes filles."  
Caroline hocha la tête. Hayley et Freya montèrent devant quand à Caroline elle préféra reser avec ses filles et Hope. Par la toison qui séparait Caroline aux deux autres, elle entendit Freya lui crier :  
"Prend mon cercueil."  
Dans un autre contexte elle aurait rigoler mais là c'était plutôt flippant. Elle y alla comme même. Pour s'endormir Caroline écouta les discussions des deux autres femmes.  
"Alors comment c'était Mystic Falls ? demanda Hayley à Freya.  
-Je n'aime pas cette ville. Et tu le sais, lui fit Freya d'une voix dure.  
-Excuse mais je parlais pas de ça …"  
Caroline ne put écouter la suite car elle sombra dans un sommeil, heureusement sans rêve.


	8. Chapitre 8

**J'étais encore en vacances sans wifi donc je pouvais pas poster la suite, désolé ;( Je remercie aussi xElsax pour son commentaire.**

* * *

« … Ce bateau est une perle rare je vous la loue 45$ l'heure et là je suis gentil !

-On en a besoin, espèce d'abruti de première ! »

Caroline fut réveiller par la voix chantante d'Hayley, Freya arriva :

« Enfin, ça fait deux jours que tu dors.

-Quoi ?! Mais vous auriez du me réveiller ?

-Nous roulions et Hayley a décidé de te laisser dormir.

-Mouais et pourquoi elle hurle comme ça ?

-Hayley essaye de convaincre un marin de nous louez son bateau à moins de 45$ l'heure.

-Deux questions ! Un, comment ça se fait que nous soyons si proche de la mère et deux pourquoi ne pas hypnotiser ce pêcheur ou marin ?

-Nous avons roulé jour et nuit et j'ai un peu usé de la magie et ce pêcheur est un …

-Loup-Garou, fit une voix grave derrière Caroline.

-... Ha ! Et bien, bonjour je suis Caroline et vous êtes ?

-Steve. »

Il prit la main de Caroline et l'embrassa. Caroline avait toujours cru que les marins étaient tous gros, moche et vieux mais elle se trompait. Steve était assez fin mais musclé et était très beau avait la peau bronzé, des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs jais.

« Nous avons trouvé un arrangement, fit Hayley. Steve veut bien vous prendre toute les deux. Il n'aime pas vraiment les vampires et sorciers mais il hait encore plus les hybrides.

-Nous devrions partir bientôt d'autres marins viendront et il sera plus dur de partir. Je vous laisse vous dire au revoir. »

Steve partit vers son bateau. Caroline prit ses deux filles dans ses bras, elle les serrèrent dans ses bras puis fit de même avec Hope et Hayley.

Le bateau n'était sûrement pas un bateau de pêche, il faisait plusieurs mètres de hauteurs et de largeur, il brillait au soleil tellement il était blanc.

« Ouah …

-C'est beau, hein, fit Steve. C'est toute ma vie, 6 m de hauteur et en tout ça fait environ 150 m² . C'était à mon père. »

Quand ils entrèrent Caroline fut encore plus émerveillé, c'était splendide. Steve les emmena dans une chambre de deux personnes, très somptueuse. Freya et Caroline n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires pour remplir toutes les quantités d'armoires que composait cette pièce.

« Je viendrait vous cherchez pour le dîner et vous pouvez aller où vous voulez sauf dans ma chambre bien sur. »

Freya s'assit sur un des bureaux et sortit des choses de son sac du papier, des crayons, des cartes …

« Je pense que nous serons de retour d'ici 2 semaines, ensuite on pourra sauver Rebekah, puis il faudra apprendre à tes filles à aspirer de la magie, disons 1 mois et sauver Klaus, il faudra trouver un plan … 2 semaines aussi voir moins, donc dans environ 2 mois tout ira bien.

-Espérons le ! Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui.

-Valérie, la syphonneuse, ou est-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle ne voulait plus m'aider. J'ai compris que tu ne l'aimais pas, pourquoi ?

-Avant j'étais avec Stefan et il m'a abandonné pour aller avec elle alors je lui en veux, d'ailleurs ça fait longtemps maintenant que je ne l'ai pas vu, il voulait se faire pardonner et revenir avec moi mais j'ai dit non. J'ai une vie amoureuse compliqué.

-Et moi dont, j'ai une malchance avec les hommes.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est long à expliqué. Ma tante m'avait kidnappé en quelques sortes et elle a appris peu de temps après que ma mère avaient transformé mes frères et sœurs en vampires. Il ne pouvait donc plus avoir d'enfants alors elle voulait que j'en ai un. Mais je ne voulais pas, je me refusais à tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un pour éviter à cet enfant l'horreur que je subissais. Mais un jour mon cœur à chavirer et je suis tomber malheureusement amoureuse. L'homme, Mathias avait un plan, il voulait qu'on fuit ma tante emmenant avec nous mon futur nouveau nés, quand je fus prête à partir, Dalhia m'a suivi discrètement et quand j'eus retrouver Mathias, elle lui trancha la gorge devant moi. Je suis partis en courant chez nous, ma tante et moi, et j'ai pris un poison, le plus fort et je l'ai bu, je voulais mourir avec mon enfant mais je me suis réveillé quelques heures après. Ma tante m'a expliqué que son sort me protégeait de toute mort possible. Mais ce sort ne concernait pas mon enfant qui est mort. Je suis partis plusieurs siècles après, avec ma famille nous avons vaincu Dalhia. J'étais donc libre de tomber amoureuse de qui je voulais, mais je ne sais pour quel raison, je n'arrivais pas. Un jour un ami de Klaus, Lucien, est venu, il m'a séduit et tout le tralala, mais bien sur, tout ça était un jeu. Il m'a kidnappé et vidé de mon sang, il voulait ensuite m'arrache la tête mais Elijah, Finn et ton ami Matt, son venu m'aider … »

Caroline fut très toucher par l'histoire de Freya. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Et Lucien est encore en vie ?

-Bien sur que non, je l'ai tué avec Klaus et Elijah, parce que n'oublions pas qu'il avait tué Finn. » fit Freya durement.

Après son récit, Freya se replongea dans son occupation de base. Caroline se leva et sortit de la pièce. Elle monta tout en haut, de là on voyait le ciel bleuté et rosé. C'était juste magnifique. Steve arriva par derrière et fit un petit Bou qui n'eut aucun effet.

« Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda t-il.

-J'ai entendu des histoires déprimantes, c'est tout. Vous n'en n'auriez pas une plus joyeuse ?

-Que laquelle ?

-Une histoire d'amour qui se finit mal.

-Hoo, et bien réfléchissons, j'ai des histoires d'amours mais elles ne se finissent pas bien.

-Aucune ?

-Non je suis un homme solitaire.

-Racontez, ça ne pourra pas être pire que Freya.

-Merci, fit Freya qui venait d'arriver de derrière.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-T'inquiète, c'est vrai, on va voir qui a la pire.

-Bien je commence, avant j'étais un homme normal, sans bateau de luxe, juste un petit bateau de pêcheur, je vivais avec mon père, un loup garou, il ne me l'avait pas caché et c'est pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas être avec une fille, je ne voulais pas la blesser mais un jour j'en ai rencontré une. Ce fut le coup de foudre et plusieurs mois après que nous soyons ensemble, pendant une soirée un peu trop arrosée, je l'ai tué. J'ai donc été transformé en loup garous. Mon père voyait bien que j'étais triste alors il est parti, me promettant de trouver un remède, et il est mort. Comment ? Et bien il était avec un groupe de loup garous et l'hybride Originel, Klaus, l'a transformé en hybride. Peu de temps après, il est venu me raconter toutes cette histoire, je croyais qu'il serait en colère mais il adorait Klaus. Il m'a ensuite dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais me voire et il m'a offert ce bateau. Puis depuis je ne l'ai jamais revu »

Caroline qui voulait une histoire drôle fut déçu, c'était déprimant.

« Et depuis que fais-tu ? Demanda Freya.

-Je navigue sur la mer et de temps en temps j'aide des gens comme vous. Mais ma vie n'est pas tout le temps comme ça, il y a des bons côté …

-Bon moi je vais aller dans notre chambre, interrompit Caroline. J'ai un coup de barre.

-Ok, je te rejoins bientôt, lui répondit Freya.

-Si. »

Caroline descendit du ponton et entra dans un long couloir, c'est à ce moment là que sa vision se troubla et qu'elle tomba la tête la première sur le parquet.

 _Caroline se réveilla et elle sut tout de suite où elle était. Elle regarda son bras pour voir la marque et elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler, ce n'était pas une petite marque mais tout le bras qui était noire. Elle essaya de se débattre mais les cordes la maintenait trop. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce mais elle entendit quelqu'un dire :_

 _« … Oulaya, l'enfant du diable, il faut envoyer des hommes chercher son sang, on en a vraiment besoin si on ne veut pas perdre le sujet 26 … »_

 _Caroline regarda la porte et elle regretta tout de suite, une plaque en métal y était accroché avec écrit Sujet 26._

Caroline se réveilla, au même endroit, elle était heureuse que personne ne l'ai trouvé, pas besoin de dire à Freya se qui c'était passé. Dans un hublot elle put voir qu'on était à peine le soir. Elle avait du être dans le sommeil pendant environ 2h. Elle se leva et marcha vers la chambre. Elle était fatigué mais elle se refusait de dormir, elle ne voulait pas être dans cette pièce bizarre, avec des gens tout aussi bizarre. Freya arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Désolé, je parlais et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé, Steve est trop drôle, mais je ne suis pas là pour te parler de ça, on dîne.

-Ok, j'arrive. »

Freya semblait pensive pendant le chemin, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance de Freya envers Rebekah, le plus étrange était que Freya semblait plus jeune alors que c'était la plus vieille. Elles finirent par arriver dans la salle à manger, une grande salle avec une table avec une nappe doré avec des couverts en argents. Caroline se rappela qu'au début elle croyait que l'argent était mauvais pour les loups garous mais elle se trompait totalement. Pendant le repas Steve et Freya parlèrent joyeusement de tout et de n'importe quoi, Caroline était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour les écoutés.

« … Caroline, Caroline ? Tu nous écoute ?

-Quoi ! A désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées, vous disiez ?

-On va arriver à destination d'ici trois 3 jours, il va assez vite comme bateau, surtout qu'il est le seul à le diriger, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Ouais. »

Après le repas Caroline monta sur le ponton laissant Freya et Steve débattre sur le trajet le plus court. Du ponton on pouvait voire les étoiles, c'était magnifique. Quand elle était petite, avec Bonnie et Elena elle les regardait tout les samedis soir. Mais maintenant tout était différent. Caroline se mit à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte. « Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, pensa t-elle. Je ne savais pas que tu comptais autant pour moi. Tu me manques, j'espère te revoir bientôt et pouvoir … »

Non, fit une petite voix dans sa tête, tu oublies Alaric et tes problèmes avec un certain Stefan.

« La fille est dur » marmonna t-elle.

Freya arriva derrière elle.

« Je suppose que tu ne vas pas dormir alors je te passe un livre.

-Merci. »

Freya lui tendit un livre, c'était un livre de légendes sur les vampires et les loups garous. Elle commença à le lire :

 _Les vampires sont nés d'une pure fiction des humains, on peut à la base penser que c'est tirer d'une maladie qui oblige de boire un peu de sang ou des chauve souris d'Amérique. (…) Dracula de Bram Stocker, est un livre qui est le commencement d'une nouvelle aire des vampires, la croyance et la peur (…)_

Caroline lut tout le livre, ça l'occupa et l'empêcha de dormir, elle avait plutôt aimé même si elle trouvait cela trop humains. Il fallait toujours des explications rationnelles pour eux, il n'existait pas de magie mais juste de la science. La nuit prochaine, elle demanderait un livre plus fantastique. Freya arriva.

« Alors tu as aimé ?

-Je trouve ça trop humain mais sinon oui. J'ai une question, il existe une bibliothèque avec toutes les informations de toutes les créatures, les sorts …

-Si un tel endroit existe, je veux y aller ! Non je ne pense pas et si c'était le cas je pense que ce serait plutôt Klaus qui posséderait cet endroit. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Caroline et l'entraîna vers la cabine de bord. Steve y était, faisant des calculs.

« J'ai trouvé l'endroit exact où vous pourriez trouver ses pierres. Il vous en faut trois, la première du miétal, la seconde de l'ori, et la dernière du diamiant.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt du métal, de l'or et du diamant, remarqua Caroline.

-Non, fit Freya d'une voix glaciale. Ce serait trop facile, ce sont des pierres magiques aux propriétés exceptionnelles.

-Et il faut quoi sinon pour ce sort ?

-Du sang de Rebekah et un mélange des cheveux des Originals encore en vie.

-C'est dur ! »

Steve se baissa et ouvrit une cale, il y avait un escalier, il incita les deux filles à le suivre. La pièce était plutôt petite, elle contenait des combinaisons de plongée.

« Il va falloir plongée et ramasser tout au fond de l'océan ses pierres, fit Steve en tirant un bout de papier où était dessiné des pierres avec pleins de détails, les couleurs étaient fait à la pastel ce qui rendait le dessin vivant.

-C'est beau, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-Non, je l'ai disons voler, ce genre de papiers sont très rare, je n'ai que cinq dessins de pierre sur cette feuille et je n'en ai qu'une. »

Il tendit le papier à Freya qui hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Nous sortîmes de la pièce prenant avec nous des combinaisons. Il nous restait plus de 2 jours et je ne pouvais pas dormir, ça allait être long.

* * *

 **Voilà, ce chapitre est fini ! Je pense que le prochain sera plus court.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bon j'avoue je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps mais c'est la rentrée, hélas et je devais me préparer etc ... Je vais essayer de la finir très vite.**

Les 2 jours se passèrent lentement, Caroline n'eut aucun cauchemar et Freya se rapprocha énormément de Steve. En pleine nuit, Caroline fut réveiller par les cris de Freya.

"Caro, Caro on est arrivé arrête de faire la marmotte et lève tes fesses de ce lit.

-... Oui oui j'arrive."

Les deux femmes retrouvèrent Steve en haut du bateau. Celui ci expliqua que une des deux devrait rester sur le bateau. Caroline accepta puis Freya protégea les feuilles grâce à un sort . Après avoir mis leurs combinaisons et tout ce qu'il y avait avec, ils plongèrent.

Quand Freya toucha l'eau, elle en eut immédiatement des frissons. Pas de froid non, mais de danger, elle ne voulut pas le dire à Steve au risque qu'il l'a prenne pour une folle. Elle était heureuse de leur relation et ne voulait surtout pas y changer. Steve prit la parole :

"Bon écoute tu vois on va plonger dans l'eau. Tu vas appuyer sur ce bouton mais attention doucement, la pression doit être soutenable. Au bout d'un moment je te ferais un signe pour que tu arrêtes, à ce moment là on cherchera les pierres. Et une dernière chose, fait attention autour de toi. Il risque d'y avoir des dangers.

-Quels sortes de dangers, questionna Freya.

-Rien de particuliers mais je préfère te prévenir."

Freya hocha la tête même si elle n'était pas convaincu. Il mirent leurs masques et plongèrent. L'eau autour d'eux était clair et il voyait les rayons de la lune scintillé sur la mer. Steve fit un pouce en l'air et Freya commença à appuyer. Steve ne mentait pas la pression était très forte alors qu'elle n'appuyait presque pas. Ses oreilles sifflaient et elle s'entait son corps aspirer. Ils prirent plusieurs minutes, voir heures à descendre en bas. Steve fit un autre geste et Freya s'arrêta. Elle sortit de sa combinaison le papier. Elle montra à Steve qui lui montra les trois pierres à chercher. Freya voulut partir de son côté mais Steve lui fit non de la tête, il ne voulait pas qu'il se sépare. Ils commencèrent à chercher la première le miétal. Ils regardaient partout, Steve avait apporter des lampes qui leur permettait de bien voir. Freya soulevait le sable de toutes ses forces, c'était tellement agréable. Malheureusement aucun signe du miétal. Ce fut Steve qui finit par le trouver, coincé dans un rocher, cette pierre brillait, elle était magnifique, blanche avec des points noir, de ses points noirs sortaient du sable doré. Steve sortit un de leur trois sacs. Mais quand il voulut la prendre un poisson bleu turquoise s'interposa. Il était adorable jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvrit la bouche, il avait des dents aussi coupante que des lames de rasoirs. Ses yeux se colorèrent de rouge et il essaya de mordre Steve. Freya le fit exploser, du sang noir tachèrent leurs vêtements. Steve attrapa la pierre et la rangea précieusement. Il montra l'ori et la cherchèrent, elle fut beaucoup plus simple a trouver. Elle était jaune et éclairait tout l'océan. Freya l'avait découvert en frottant le sable. Celle-ci n'avait rien qui la protégeait. Ils durent trouver la dernière, la plus rare et la plus dure à trouver, le diamiant. Celle pierre bougeait et se confondait avec l'océan. Pour la trouver il fallait lui lancer du sable mais bien sur, Freya et Steve n'étaient pas au courant. Ils la cherchèrent sans relâche mais ne la trouvait pas. Au bout d'un moment Freya dépiter en eu assez et donna un gros coup de pied dans le sable mais avec l'eau son geste ne fit qu'envoyer un peu de sable sur le rocher où là un scintillement apparu, Freya regarda de plus près mais ne vit rien, c'est alors qu'elle comprit, elle prit du sable dans les mains et incita Steve à faire de même. Tout deux lancèrent du sable partout cherchant désespérément la pierre, ils finirent par la trouver et la prit, dans leurs mains, elle était toute noir et toute simple. Ils pouvaient enfin remonter, heureusement car leurs bouteilles d'oxygènes n'avaient presque plus d'air. Ils appuyèrent sur un bouton et se mirent à remonter mais en plein milieu du trajet ils s'arrêtèrent brutalement, Freya appuya de nouveau mais rien, un homme apparu à ce moment là, il souriait de toutes ses dents, sa peau était noir comme la nuit, on ne voyait presque rien si ce n'était ses yeux, rouges comme le sang. Freya s'avait ce qu'il voulait faire, elle se rapprocha de Steve et prit aussitôt les trois paquets contenant les pierres. Elle les montra à l'inconnu, qui se figea, il tendit sa main pour recevoir les paquets mais Freya les serra et quand elle rouvrit la main de la cendre s'échappait de sa main. L'inconnu hurla de fureur, Freya quand à elle riait malgré son tube. Elle ne les avait pas détruite mais seulement envoyé en sécurité. Cette personne lui rappelait les personnages des cauchemars de Caroline. Celui-ci disparut et réapparut derrière Freya qui fut trop lente pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il arracha le tube respiratoire, et enfonça ses longues griffes dans sa peau, puis il disparut, Steve avait assister à toutes la scène et il n'avait rien put faire mais dés que la personne partit il prit Freya dans ses bras, et lui mit le tube dans la bouche, il commença à remonter, dés qu'il avait besoin d'oxygène, il prenait quelques instants le tube, malgré ses efforts Freya n'ouvrait pas les yeux. En même temps, l'inconnu avait mis du poison dans le sang de Freya, dans quelques jours, elle mourrait.

Caroline vit sauter ses deux compagnons et s'assit sur un transat en attendant qu'ils reviennent, soudain elle fut prise de long bâillement et s'endormit. Ce qu'elle craignait arriva, elle était dans son cauchemar:

 _Cette fois ci, elle n'était pas attaché. Elle se leva et regarda la pièce, les docteurs avaient du enlever leurs affaires car il ne restait que son lit. L'homme avec la peau à moitié moisi arriva et lui fit d'une voix chantante:_

 _"Vous êtes réveillé, enfin, S. veut te voir car il va t'emmené voir le mal suprême, hihi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pour te sauver car il te faut plus de sang malveillant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _-NON, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire et je ne veux absolument pas venir avec toi sale rat d'égout. "_

 _L'homme ne dit rien puis il l'emmena de force vers une porte. Le couloir comportait des chambres avec écrit Sujet et un nombre, Caroline savait qu'elle était le 26. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte doré avec écrit en gros SUJET 1. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme vint l'accueillir. De plus près elle le reconnut tout de suite. Malgré sa couleur noir et ses yeux rouges, il avait les mêmes cheveux._

 _"S ... Ste ... Stefan ... Stefan ... mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ..._

 ** _Voilà, j'ai finis, je vais mettre le prochain ce week end c'est promis !_**


	10. Chapitre 10

Hayley s'occupait des trois fillettes, qui s'entendait à merveille, depuis plusieurs jours, elles étaient à la plage. Hayley se sentait inutile mais Freya et Caroline l'avait obligé à ne rien faire avant nouvel ordre. Mais heureusement pour elle, ça allait changer. Un soir où Hayley venait de coucher ses filles, un bruit attira son attention. Elle alla voire et découvrit 3 paquets contenant chacun une pierre. Hayley ramassa les paquets et devina tout de suite ce que c'était. IL fallait qu'elle trouve une sorcière et que celle ci l'aide à faire le sort pour Rebekah.

* * *

Steve avait réussi à remonter à la surface, avec Freya dans ses bras. Son bateau, fort heureusement, n'avait pas bougé. Il se mit à appeler Caroline mais celle-ci ne répondait pas. Il mit Freya sur son dos et commença à escalader la coque, il allait tout doucement mais il ne voulait en aucune raison tomber. Arrivé en haut, il aperçut Caroline étendu par terre, il allongea Freya et courut vers elle. Mais dés qu'il s'approcha il fut envoyé à l'autre bout du bateau. Sa tête cogna un barreau et il s'évanouit.

* * *

 _"Ste ... Stefan, fit Caroline la voix tremblante._

 _-Oui ?!_

 _-Qu'as-tu fait ?_

 _-C'est une longue histoire, intéressante, certes mais tout de suite nous n'avons pas le temps de parler. Vois-tu je te transforme en une nouvelle race de vampire, des vampires supérieurs. Je sais que cela peut te sembler effrayant mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Dés que tu seras transformer nous serons ensemble pour toujours!_

 _-Mais tu es fou ! Je ne t'aime pas !_

 _-Mais bientôt tu seras obligé de m'aimer car je serai la seule personne qui te comprenne. Bien, je ne vais pas te mentir mais ton état c'est aggravé, je vais donc être obliger de te confier à une personne qui pourras te soigner. Elle s'appelle Oulaya, elle est disons différente, c'est elle qui m'a transformé, après je l'ai enfermé pour faire des expériences. Pour à la fin te transformer en ce que je suis._

 _-Tu es ... totalement FOU !"_

 _Caroline lui cracha à la figure et Stefan éclata de rire. Puis il l'a pris par un bras et sortit de son bureau. Il ouvrit une porte blindé et mit Caroline dedans. Puis il ressortit. Caroline se mit à taper sur la porte qui malheureusement ne faisait que diminuer. Et au bout d'un moment elle disparut. Caroline se mit en boule et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps._

 _"Joe ... Elisabeth ... mes deux chéries", sanglotait-elle._

 _Caroline qui pleurait n'entendit pas des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait d'elle doucement. La fillette ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans, elle avait la peau noire, des cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs, la bouche noir même ses habits étaient noirs. Elle se pencha vers Caroline et lui chuchota :_

 _"Tu es Caroline ?"_

 _Surprise, Caroline sursauta et releva la tête._

 _"Qui es-tu ? Non en fait je sais, tu es Oulaya._

 _-On me nomme ainsi mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon prénom._

 _-Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive._

 _-Voudrais-tu que je t'explique ?_

 _-... Heu oui pourquoi pas !_

 _-Génial, ça fait longtemps que je voulais parler. Bon, il y a longtemps, très longtemps, j'étais une fillette ordinaire, je n'avais rien de particulier. Un jour une famille arriva dans mon village, celle-ci faisait peur à tout le monde, quand ils demandèrent un endroit où dormir, les habitants fermaient leurs portes. Ma mère était une femme très généreuse et accepta avec joie de les accueillir. Ils passèrent plusieurs jours chez nous, avec ma petite sœur, nous les adorions, ils nous racontaient des milliers d'histoires plus merveilleuses les une que les autres. Mais un jour, ils apprirent que leur père les avait retrouver, paniqués, ils décidèrent de repartir, pour nous remercier, un des hommes nous donna une fiole contenant un liquide rouge, il nous expliqua que si nous étions en danger de mort, il faudrait la boire et nous guérirons. Il y en avait une pour chacune, ma mère, ma sœur et moi. Peu de temps après leur départ, un homme arriva et menaça tout le village de nous dire où se trouvait ses enfants ou il nous tuerait. Les habitants, ses lâches, nous montrèrent du doigt en disant que nous les avions héberger. Nous sommes partit en courant vers notre demeure et nous l'avons barricadé. Dehors, nous l'avons entendu rire. Puis il a forcé la porte, ma mère nous avait donné une fiole chacune, au cas ou. Malheureusement nous ne nous attendions sûrement pas à ça, il a traversé la pièce à la vitesse de l'éclair, et déchira la gorge de ma mère. Elle mourut sur le champ, puis après s'être abreuver, il nous a regardé et nous a vidé de notre sang, quand je suis tombé à terre, j'ai demandé : pourquoi et c'est idiot m'a simplement répondu : vous n'alliez pas coopérer. Puis il est partit, j'étais encore en vie, j'ai ramassé la fiole et l'ai bu. Toutes mes blessures ont disparu, j'ai pris les deux autres pour soigné ma sœur et ma mère mais il était trop tard, j'ai pleuré et je me suis pendu. Je me suis réveillée plusieurs heures plus tard avec une forte envie de boire. De boire du sang. Ma tête tournait, j'ai regardé autour de moi, les habitants n'avaient même pas pris la peine de nous enterrer. Attirée par soif j'ai léché le sang qui restait dans les fioles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne suis pas devenu un vampire normal, peut être parce que j'étais un enfant et que j'ai bu du sang de vampire pour ma transformation. Je me suis ensuite vengé sur le village, je les ai tous tués. Mais j'eu après d'horribles remords. Je me cachais dans les bois, me nourrissant de bêtes. Un jour je vis revenir la famille, elle a regardé le village, leurs visages étaient confus et triste, surtout l'homme qui nous avait donné les fioles. Il s'est approché de notre maison et a pleuré. Puis il s'est écrié, Père je me vengerai et pour ça je ne laisserai plus mes sentiments m'aveugler. Ils partirent ensuite. Je suis resté caché pendant des siècles, même avec un pieu, je ne pouvais pas mourir. Puis il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai découvert ce jeune Stefan, il m'a amadoué et je l'ai finalement transformé, grave erreur, il m'a ensuite enfermé et a usé de mon sang pour des expériences. Voilà où j'en suis ..._

 _-Cette histoire est fort triste mais n'as-tu pas un moyen de le vaincre ?_

 _-Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi mais maintenant je crois avoir une idée._

 _-Qu'est-ce ?"_

 _Oulaya s'approcha de Caroline et lui chuchota quelques choses. Le visage de Caroline se décomposa !_


	11. Chapitre 11

Steve se réveilla en sursaut, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était endormi mais c'était déjà trop. Caroline et Freya n'avaient pas bougé. Il s'approcha de Freya, la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre, quand à Caroline, il préférait l'a laissé où elle était. Ensuite il alla dans la salle de bord mit la vitesse au maximum, puis ils partirent.

* * *

 _Caroline ne pouvait accepter ce que lui disait Oulaya. Elle voulait se tuer car elle savait que cela détruirait Stefan avec elle, enfin elle espérait._

 _"NON ! Déjà, on se connait à peine alors pourquoi sacrifier ta vie pour moi ? Et puis ça se trouve, ça va mal se passer ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, et en plus on ne peut pas te tuer, tu te rappelles ?!_

 _-Oui mais nous allons trouver un moyen. Je vais te renvoyer dans ton vrai monde et quand tu auras trouver un moyen de me tuer revient, c'est simple tu n'auras qu'à penser à moi._

 _-Je ..._

 _-Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps, tu pourrais mourir si je ne te donne pas mon sang. Mais si tu bois à la source, tu mourras avec Stefan. Je vais te renvoyer, fais attention._

 _-... Non attend ..."_

 _Mais Oulaya avait déjà renvoyé Caroline dans son monde._

* * *

Hayley avait trouvé une sorcière pour faire le sort, une sorcière extrêmement puissante. Hayley devait avouer que la discussion qu'elle avait eu n'était pas des plus joyeuse. Elle l'avait forcé à faire un remède ou elle tuerait tous ses enfants, petits enfants ... La sorcière n'avait donc pas eu le choix. Hayley lui avait donné tous les ingrédients et l'avaient obligé à le faire dans les deux heures. Puis elle est sortie et est allée manger une glace avec les filles. Pendant leur dégustation, Hayley pensait à Marcel. Elle trouvait ça étrange qu'il n'est pas encore essayer de l'a retrouvé et de l'a tué. Après leur glace, elles allèrent se promener dans les rues de la ville. C'est à ce moment que Joe lâcha d'une petite voix :

"Avec Liz, on croit que nous arrivons à manier la magie !"

Hayley sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Au moins, pour Freya se sera plus facile de les entraîner, pensa Hayley.

"Mais c'est super, fit-elle.

-Oui, mais ... non rien."

Joe tourna la tête vers Hope qui avait un petit sourire. Hayley avait déjà pas mal de problème, elle ne voulait pas en avoir encore plus avec les trois fillettes, alors elle se tue simplement. Les deux se passèrent trop lentement au gout d'Hayley. Quand arriva la fin, elle courut vers le magasin de la sorcière suivit de près des trois filles. La sorcière était assisse à son bureau tranquillement. Hayley toussa légèrement pour attirer l'attention de la sorcière. Celle-ci leva sa tête et se releva d'un coup. Elle sortit de son bureau une fiole et la lança à Hayley.

"Mettez-en sur la blessure et en quelques heures elle sera guérit.

-Merci, que voulez-vous déjà en échange ?

-La promesse que vous ne m'approcherez plus, vous et votre famille.

-Ok, et bien au revoir."

Hayley sortit du magasin mais elle avait une mauvaise intuition. C'était trop facile. Arrivé au camion elle étala la crème sur la peau de Rebekah. Puis elle attendit avec les filles, 1 heure, 2 heures, 5 heures, rien ! Les filles s'étaient endormi et c'est là que Hayley se rappela un détail, jamais elle n'avait dit pour quel raison elle voulait cette crème. Aussitôt elle se leva, réveilla les enfants et toutes les trois coururent vers le magasin. Le magasin était fermé mais Hayley enfonça la porte sans aucun souci. Mais après elle ne put avancer, à cause d'un sort. La sorcière arriva en souriant :

"Vous croyez vraiment que je vous aurais aider ? De plus ce sort est bien trop dur pour que j'y arrive. J'ai donné les pierres et le reste à un certain Marcel, je suppose que vous le connaissez. Il est déjà loin maintenant et vous je vais vous tuez.

-MAMAN, hurla Hope.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, fit la voix d'Hayley.

-Ho que si, elle devrait vraiment s'inquiéter !"

La vieille femme n'avait pas vu les jumelles qui s'étaient détacher du sort en aspirant la magie. Elle marchaient lentement derrière la femme et d'un coup elles posèrent leurs petites mains sur la peau de la femme qui hurla. Aussitôt Hayley et Hope purent se déplacer. Hayley, en vitesse vampire, attrapa la sorcière qui perdait ses pouvoirs.

"Où sont les ingrédients ?

-Marcel les a emmené à la Nouvelle Orléans, je vous en pris laissez moi. Je ne vous trahirait plus.

-Pourquoi les voulaient-ils ?

-Pour vous empêcher de réveiller Rebekah.

-Merci !

-Vous me laissez la vie sauve ?

-Les enfants fermées les yeux, s'il vous plaît."

Puis elle arracha le cœur de la femme qui s'effondra. Puis elle prit les trois filles et partit de la boutique. Sur le chemin du retour personne ne parlait. Elles montèrent dans le camion et partirent vers la Nouvelle Orléans.

* * *

Caroline se réveilla, elle gisait sur le bateau. Elle se releva et vit que le bateau avançait, un peu trop vite. Elle alla dans la salle de bord, dés que Steve la vit, il recula légèrement.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? questionna Caroline.

-C'est compliqué à expliquer mais nous discuterons de cela plus tard, j'ai mis la pleine vitesse, nous serons bientôt arriver. Freya a besoin de soin au plus vite et je sais où en trouver, il y a une sorcière près de côte. Elle n'est pas très sympathique mais elle m'aime bien."

Caroline hocha la tête, elle avait tellement de soucis qu'elle avait presque oublier le problème ALARIC. Elle devait l'appeler pour le prévenir de faire attention à Stefan. Elle partit dans sa chambre et vit Freya allongée sur un des lits. Elle avait une profonde entaille qui prenait une couleur violette. Elle prit le téléphone dans une des armoires et appela Alaric qui ne répondit pas, elle laissa un message :

"Salut ... C'est compliqué en ce moment de te répondre car j'ai eu disons des problèmes ... Je ... je sais que ça va être dur à accepter, mais pas seulement pas moi ... Stefan est ... est ... je ne sais pas comment te dire mais il a de très très mauvaise attention ... il a voulu me tuer, pour faire simple. Il faut que tu fasses très très attention, je tiens à toi... Je sais que ça va être difficile à accepter mais je dois aussi rester plus longtemps avec les Mickealsons. Bon et bien rappelle moi au plus vite. Je t'aime !"

Elle raccrocha, les larmes aux yeux, elle n'avait même pas pu dire toutes la vérité, pour tout avouer elle ne l'aimait plus, ou bien elle ne l'avait jamais aimé mais elle ressentait plus de l'amitié. Celui avec qui elle s'était senti bien c'était Klaus mais il n'était plus là pour qu'elle puisse enfin lui dire. Ses larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit.


	12. Chapitre 12

Hayley venait d'arriver à la Nouvelle Orléans, la ville était muette. Avant du matin jusqu'à tard le soir on entendait la musique, du jazz, ainsi que des carnavals. Elle était passée au Bayou pour mettre en sécurité sa fille et les filles de Caroline. Le bayou ... ce lieu lui faisait trop penser à Jackson, malheureusement lui, il ne reviendrait pas alors que sa famille pouvait revenir. Elle descendit du camion et sentit un courant d'air derrière elle.

"Ho, qui vois-je ? Ce ne serais pas cette chère Hayley ? Comment vas-tu ? questionna ironiquement Marcel.

-Mal puisque tu es là mais j'irais mieux dans peu de temps !"

Il se dévisagèrent un long moment et Hayley rompit le silence.

"Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, tu as une chose qui m'appartient, un remède.

-Je sais et c'est bien pour cette raison que jamais je ne te le donnerais.

-Sais-tu au moins pour qui est-il ?

-Laisse moi deviner, ton grand amour Elijah le noble ?!

-Non, plutôt le tien.

-C'est à dire ?! Je n'aime personne.

-Rebekah, tu ne l'aimes pas ?!"

Marcel se tut. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Et par réflexe, il tapota sa veste où se trouvait l'antidote. Hayley n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, elle lui saute dessus et lui brisa la nuque. Il s'écroula et Hayley prit le remède, Hayley jeta un coup d'œil à Marcel qui semblait tellement triste.

Puis elle partit en direction du camion, elle ouvrit les portière. Elle s'arrêta ensuite devant le cercueil de Rebekah.

"Enfin, chuchota-elle. Il n'en restera plus que trois."

Elle l'ouvrit et prit délicatement le bras de Rebekah. Elle ouvrit le tube et versa sur la tête de mort enflé? Celui-ci disparut en un instant. Mais Rebekah n'ouvrit cependant pas les yeux. Hayley s'assoupit. Environ une demi-heure plus tard son téléphone sonna. Elle ouvrit les yeux, Rebekah dormait toujours. Elle prit son portable et décrocha.

"Rebonjour ma petite Hayley, fit Marcel. Je vais aller droit au but. Rapporte moi Rebekah avant son réveil ou sinon je tuerais les fillettes que tu aimes tant. Je suis au Bayou, tu as une heure."

Marcel raccrocha laissant Hayley à moitié endormi. Son état de mis conscience ne dura pas longtemps. Elle se leva, regarda Rebekah et lui marmonna :

"J'improviserai!"

Elle alluma le moteur et partit à fond vers le Bayou. A l'arrière Rebekah ouvrit un œil, puis un autre. Elle ne voyait rien, tout autour d'elle c'était le noir complet. Ses souvenirs étaient flou, quelques brides mots et de souvenirs lui revinrent mais pas plus. Bouger ses mains la faisait souffrir le martyr. Son dernier souvenir datait d'il y a longtemps.

* * *

 _ **Retour en arrière**_

 _Kol, Elijah et Rebekah étaient tout trois assis sur des chaises en osier, le ciel était radieux, pas loin d'eux se dressait des collines de fleurs. Tout était lumineux. C'était une magnifique journée d'été. Au début ils avaient compté les jours mais au bout d'un moment, ils avaient arrêtés. A quoi bon compter, toutes les journées se ressemblaient. Mais au moins ils vivaient. Elijah et Kol faisaient une partie d'échec, quand à Rebekah, elle lisait. Avant il y avait Freya, toutes deux parlaient de sujets divers mais féminin, maintenant, elle était partie. Un oiseau passa, un faux puisque rien n'était réel. Elle arrêta sa lecture et posa son livre. Quand elle posa le livre, le sol se mit à trembler. Une fissure se formait en dessous de Rebekah. Kol et Elijah ne semblaient rien apercevoir. Rebekah essaya de se lever mais en vain. Elle était collée à son siège. La fissure s'agrandit et elle tomba dedans. Kol et Elijah virent juste leur sœur disparaître. Ils se levèrent tout deux sans savoir ce qui se passait. Rebekah semblait tomber. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps mais au bout d'un moment elle avait réussi à ouvrir les yeux et sentir son corps pour de vrai._

Ses souvenirs refaisaient surface. Elle se rappela d'avant le monde imaginaire de Freya et Klaus. Elle leva le bras et poussa le cercueil. La lumière qui régnait était enfin réel. Rebekah se leva et regarda autour d'elle, sur le sol jonchait des jeux d'enfants, des papiers, des cartes, des journaux ... Elle en prit un et regarda la date, 28 juin 2017 puis un autre 14 septembre 2019. Elle était rester combien de temps endormi. Elle ouvrit le cercueil de Freya, qui était vide, et celui de Kol et Elijah, qui étaient endormi dedans. Elle ouvrit la portière qui la séparait de Hayley et lui fit un petit :

"Bouh !"

Hayley poussa un petit hurlement de terreur et le camion s'arrêta net.

"Reb ! hurla-elle mis heureuse mis apeurer.

-Salut, ça va depuis le temps ?

-Je te dirais bien oui mais je mentirais."

Hayley lui raconta les 5 dernières années, elle apprit qu'on était le 15 août, puis elle raconta le gros problème de Marcel.

"Ma pauvre louve, heureusement, j'ai une idée."

* * *

 ** _Bayou_**

Marcel était assis sur le banc avec les 3 fillettes à ses côtés. Il s'en voulait de faire du mal à des enfants mais il n'avait pas le choix; Rebekah était sa faiblesse. Le camion se gara devant lui. Heureusement Hayley descendit seule, elle accourut vers les filles.

"Bien maintenant je peux avoir Rebekah ?!

-Oui !"

Rebekah sorit de derrière et lui brisa la nuque.

"La douce violence m'avait manqué, fit Rebekah en souriant.

-Tata Reb ? demanda doucement Hope.

-Oui, c'est moi ma puce, fit Rebekah en l'embrassant.

-Bien, les filles montez dans le camion, nous devons partir. Reb, tu es sur de vouloir rester ?

-Je dois m'occuper de Marcel et récupérer mon frère."

Hayley hocha tristement la tête et elle s'embrassèrent. Elle monta dans le camion et aperçu qu'elle avait un nouveau message de Caroline.

 _Freya est mourante, la sorcière qui devait nous aider est morte, rejoins-nous c'est URGENT."_


	13. Chapitre 13

"Elle est gentille tatie Reb, fit Hope coupant le silence.

-Oui, lui répondit simplement sa mère.

-Ca va maman ?

-Oui !

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui !

-Les jumelles sont mortes.

-Oui."

Hope soupira et s'allongea sur son siège, sa mère était soucieuse et elle n'aimait pas ça. Le voyage qu'elle faisait depuis si longtemps commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Elle observa les jumelles qui toutes deux regardaient à travers la fenêtre. Hope se retourna, elle était triste même si elle ne le montrait pas. Elle se trouvait inutile, ses parents étaient des supers hybrides, sa tante et deux de ses oncles étaient des vampires, Freya une sorcière et même les jumelles avaient des supers pouvoirs. Mais Hope elle voulait aussi servir à quelque choses. Avec la tristesse, Hope s'endormit vite. D'habitude cependant ses rêves n'arrivaient pas aussi vite et surtout ile ne semblaient pas aussi réelle.

 _Au début tout était noir, les muscles de Hope lui semblait lourd et son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire, c'était une vision, du passé ou du future elle ne savait pas. Elle commença à apercevoir des objets, c'était légèrement éclairé par la lune. Son corps qui ne lui obéissait pas courait à toute vitesse. Elle s'arrêta à deux centimètres d'une porte et l'ouvrit. Elle avança plus doucement et chuchota :_

 _"Réveille toi, j'ai une piste."_

 _La personne dans le lit se mit à bouger, grogna puis se leva. Elle était petite et tenait dans sa main une peluche et dans l'autre une lampe qu'elle alluma. La lumière éclaira son visage, Hope n'en crut pas ses yeux c'était Lis._

 _"Quoi Joe, il est 2h du matin._

 _-Ne crie pas espèce de nouille, j'ai une grande nouvelle, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant._

 _-Génial ! fit ironiquement Lis. Vas-y tout seule. "_

 _Joe marmonna et sortit de la chambre tout doucement. Elle avança jusqu'à une pièce faiblement éclairé._

 _"... d'après une de ses visions un enfant causerait sa perte et des enfants son puissant Ric._

 _-Stop, Stefan, tu vas trop loin, je n'ai rien dit quand j'ai appris ce que tu es devenu, je ne l'ai même pas dit à ma femme. Mais ne touche surtout pas à mes enfants."_

 _Stefan fit taire Alaric et avança vers la cachette de Joe. Hope voulut lui hurler dessus pour qu'elle parte mais Joe ne bougeait pas. Stefan avança et d'un coup l'attrapa. La personne avait le visage plus noire que tout, et on s'y perdait dedans. La personne derrière semblait déjà plus amical, il était humain ça se voyait. Il accourra et reprit Joe-Hope. Hope en déduit que c'était son père._

 _"Ne la touche pas, grogna-t-il._

 _-Que fait-elle ici ?_

 _-Joe pourquoi à cette heure tardive tu ne dors pas comme ta sœur ?_

 _-Tu me semblait louche en ce moment et c'est qui lui " demanda Joe en montrant du doigt Stefan._

 _Alaric soupira et s'apprêta à la recoucher mais Stefan ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il attrapa violemment Joe. Hope hurla intérieurement alors que Joe ne laissa rien apparaitre. Elle semblait beaucoup trop calme._

 _"Que fais-tu, hurla à moitié son père._

 _-Ric, ric, ric, calme toi. On va lui faire oublier cette histoire crois moi c'est mieux pour nous deux. Je reviendrais bientôt pour te dire si c'est bien elle l'enfants qui devrait me causer ma perte si c'est le cas elle mourra."_

 _Stefan avait dit ça avec le plus grand calme. Il continua sur sa lancée._

 _"Bien ma petite, tu va oublier cette histoire et aller te recoucher."_

 _Il reposa Joe qui marcha mécaniquement vers sa chambre. Son père derrière elle avait le visage très las mais ne semblait pas du tout près à aider sa fille. Joe se recoucha, elle ouvrit la main où se trouvait une fleur de verveine. Deux grosses larmes sortirent de ses yeux mais elle les essuya vite._

 _"Tout va bien, demanda sa sœur ?_

 _-Oui, papa regardait juste un match de foot" mentit Joe._

Hope fut tirer de ce rêve par sa mère.

"Mon ange, on s'arrête pour aller manger un bout tu veux quoi ?

-Heu ... j'ai pas très faim."

Sa mère hocha la tête et sortit du camion. Les trois filles la suivirent. Dans le magasin Hayley marchait vite et parlait en même temps aux jumelles, Hope tira par la manche Joe.

"Oui, Hope ?

-Tu as déjà eu une vision ?

-Heu, non ce ne sont pas mes pouvoirs, j'aspire les pouvoirs quand je le désire. Pourquoi ?

-Dans le camion j'en ai eu une, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, et en fait j'ai eu une vision sur toi."

Joe sursauta et lâcha ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, elle ramassa puis demanda :

"Et ?

-Tu connais un Stefan ?"

Le visage de Joe s'assombrit.

"Écoute je pense savoir ce que tu sais et c'est de l'histoire ancienne, je me suis ensuite promis de ne jamais repenser à ça.

-Oui mais il le faut, je pense que ce Stefan en veut à ta mère.

-Que proposes-tu ?

-Pour l'instant je pense que nous n'allons rien faire, on va sauver tatie Freya et ensuite on lui en parlera.

-Si tu veux ..."

Joe avança et laissa Hope seule. Il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne avec ses pouvoirs et le plus vite possible.


	14. Chapitre 14

Steve, Caroline et Freya (à moitié morte) attendaient dans le magasin de la sorcière près de la mer qui elle était vraiment morte. Caroline n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la tache sur son bras qui ne disparaissait pas. A chaque bruit, grincement, Caroline sursautait. La nuit tomba, une nuit noir et dramatique, une nuit de mort et de silence. Un camion se gara, quatre personnes en descendirent. Caroline reconnaissait ses filles à leur odeur. Elle se leva et courut vers elles.

"Ho mes chéries, je suis tellement de vous voire, vous pourrez me raconter tout en détail après. Mais j'ai besoin de vous, de vos pouvoirs ..."

Pendant que Caroline parlait, Joe regardait Hope qui semblait dans ses pensées.

"... Joe, Joe, Hého tu veux bien alors, demanda sa sœur.

-Heu oui bien sur" fit Joe sans savoir de quoi elle parlait

Elles entrèrent dans le magasin, les deux filles durent se mettre en face et se tenir les mains mais à peine s'étaient mise en place, Hope les poussa et prit les mains de sa tante. Un tourbillon d'images l'entraînèrent vers un autre monde. Celui des esprits.

 _Cette fois ci Hope avait le totale contrôle de ses gestes. Elle marchait dans le noir, cherchant une issue. Au bout d'un couloir, elle aperçut un point lumineux. Hope s'approcha mais ce point éclairait bien trop, Hope avançait comme même. La lumière baissa ou Hope s'en habitua, toujours est-il qu'elle put clairement voire. La pièce où Hope venait d'atterrir était grande et majestueuse, en marbre blanc, des meubles anciens très beau. Près d'une fenêtre se trouvait Freya, elle portait une robe noir et ses cheveux semblaient mouillée. Hope s'approcha d'elle. Freya avait les yeux fermés. Hope murmura :_

 _"Tatie ?"_

 _Freya sursauta puis regarda sa nièce. Elle sourit quelques fractions de secondes puis soupira._

 _"Je vais mal, n'est ce pas ?_

 _-Oui mais je sais que tu peux le surmonter._

 _-Non, la mort est inévitable mais j'ai un cadeau pour me venger._

 _-Ne dis pas ça, tu vas vivre._

 _-Je suis mourante mon ange mais arrêtons de parler de ses sujets morbides. Viens voir."_

 _Pour faire plaisir à sa tante, Hope approcha de de l'endroit indiqué. Un petit cadeau y trônait. Sous le regard plein de joie de Freya, elle l'ouvrit. C'était une carte avec une fiole. Sur la carte on pouvait lire :_ _ **Notre Espoir à tous !**_ _Un message si simple mais si doux._

 _"Qu'est ce ? demanda Hope en montrant la fiole._

 _-Met ceci simplement sur un pieu puis tue Oulaya, la créatrice de Stefan. Ça le tuera avec, ne le fait pas, dit à ta mère de t'en occuper ..."_

 _Freya se tut, prise soudain de spasmes; elle s'écroula. Hope la rattrapa de justesse mais étant jeune elle tomba avec. Freya rouvrit à moitié les yeux, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues._

 _"... Je ... tellement heureuse ... de vous connaitre ... tous ... famille ..."_

 _Freya marmonnait des mots de toutes sortes, Hope s'avait qu'elle allait mourir mais elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à la lâcher. Soudain elle fut tirer de ce rêve._

Elle pleurait vraiment et les personnes autour d'elle ne comprenait pas, une seconde s'était écoulé voir moins. Hope lâcha sa tante et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Hayley approcha et comprit quand elle n'entendit plus la respiration de Freya. Elle resta quelques secondes surprise puis pleura à son tour. Tout le monde pleurait.

 **Un très court chapitre mais il faut dire que je suis très occupée en ce moment. N'hésitez pas à mettre vos commentaires ! :)**


	15. Chapitre 15

Hayley était au volant du camion, elle roulait très vite, trop vite. A côté d'elle se trouvait Caroline qui serrait ses deux filles. Steve et Hope étaient à l'arrière, Steve ne parlait plus, il pleurait, quand à Hope, elle rêvait de vengeance. Sa tante lui avait dit de demander à sa mère de la venger mais c'est elle qui le ferait. Elle sortit de sa poche un bout de papier et inscrit des phrases. Elle le donna à Steve. **_Idée pour venger Freya, fiole magique, il nous faut un pieu; enfoncer dans le cœur de Oulaya._** En si peu de temps Hope était devenu une femme, enfin elle n'avait que 7 ans mais elle était tellement mature pour son âge. Steve acquiesça. Au volant Hayley accélérait de plus en plus vite.

"Merde, merde, merde ... je venais de réveiller Rebekah, on y était presque. C'est de ma faute, tout, ho mon dieu.

-Mais non, renchérit Caroline. Je pense que ...

-Maman, fit Joe doucement, faut que je te dises un truc.

-Oui ?

-Papa était au courant pour Stefan."

Un blanc s'en suivit et Joe déballa tout, elle raconta sa rencontre, sans oublier les pouvoirs de Hope. Après de longues secondes de silence, Caroline se mit à pleurer, son mari était un traître, son meilleur ami, un fou, et Klaus n'était pas là. Hayley se stoppa et elle s'endormit pour une pause, Caroline devait la réveiller dans une heure. Le plus doucement possible, Hope sortit du camion. Steve la suivit. Caroline lisait et donc bien trop occupé pour les voire s'enfuir. Se sentant coupable, Hope écrivit tout de même une lettre disant ses raison qui la poussait à faire ça.

Hope et Steve coururent dans les bois pendant longtemps. C'est à ce moment que Steve s'arrêta, ses sentiments s'amplifiaient, et avec la perte de Freya, in n'avait pas penser à ce jour, LA PLEINE LUNE. Il s'arrêta, son corps se tordit dans d'affreuses postures. La douleur, était la même depuis toujours. Hope regardait inquiète, elle devait se douter de quelques choses mais ne bougeait pas.

"Ho ... Hope ... pars, fit Steve a bout de souffle.

-Non ... je ..."

Mais le regard désespéré de Steve la décida à partir, elle avait l'impression que sa magie la poussait à faire ça. Que faire, laisser sa magie s'emparer d'elle même ou tout simplement la faire taire. Une voix l'incita alors à tout faire exploser. Elle arrêta de lutter, elle semblait si légère. Elle ferma les yeux et se retrouva devant une porte. Elle savait devant qui elle était.

Caroline trouvait que c'était trop calme, ses filles dormaient mais Hope et Steve ne parlaient pas. Elle ouvra le coffre et lança un gémissement.

"Hayley, hurla-t-elle.

-Quoi ?"

Cette dernière poussa un cri aigu, de détresse et de tristesse.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? "

Caroline regarda dans le coffre et aperçut une lettre écrite par des mains d'enfants. Elle la ramassa et la lu :

" ** _Maman et toute la compagnie, je suis une sorcière et je suis sur que je peux vaincre Stefan, j'ai des pouvoirs et je vais venger Freya. Steve m'accompagne. Que dire d'autre ? Rien ! Donc Bisous. Hope_** "

Hayley semblait réfléchir et soudain elle poussa un nouveau hurlement :

"C'est la pleine lune !"

Les deux femmes soupirèrent, combien de problèmes avaient-elles en ce moment ?

"Je sais ce qui nous faut, dit Caroline. Un plan ! Bien je vais aller chercher tout d'abord Steve et Hope. Quand à toi tu essaies de réveiller Elijah et Kol avec mes filles. Etape 2, on trouves Klaus, et en passant je viens de me rappeler le problème Rebekah-Marcel. Bon, commençons, on a pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps."

Caroline s'élança dans la forêt et elle entendue un long hurlement. Une silhouette disparut dans le feuillage et Caroline la suivit, c'était Steve. Le loup devant elle était noir avec des taches plus clairs, son regard était noir et semblait tout sauf sympathique.

"Steve, chuchota Caroline, calme toi, c'est moi Caro, Caroline l'ami de Freya, tu l'aimais je crois."

Son regard était tellement le contraire de Steve, c'était déstabilisant. Soudain le loup saute pour mordre Caroline mais un autre loup s'interposa, celui-ci était blond avec des yeux verts? Tout à fait Steve. Une bataille enchaînée se déclara entre les deux loups. Caroline saute et attrapa le loup noir et lui brisa la jambe mais avant de faire ça, il lui mordit le bras. Puis il partit en galopant. Loup-Steve prit Caroline sur son dos. Il n'avait pas le total contrôle de son corps mais c'était déjà pas mal. Il l'emmena à Hayley qui poussa un énième cri, elle attrapa le corps de Caroline puis Steve partit en courant avant que son côté loup-garou refasse surface. Hayley, prit un bocal sur lequel était inscrit **SANG K.** Le sang de Klaus, qui guérissait les morsures de loup garou. Caroline commençait à délirer. Ses filles à côté rigolaient et pleuraient à moitié, un étrange spectacle.

"Klaus ... Klaus ... marmonnait Caroline. Il ... Haha ... Cette fête ... il y a longtemps ... robe bleue ..."

Hayley appliqua la crème et Caroline se tut et s'endormit dans un ronflement. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquer que sa tâche avait vraiment grandi. Ne voyant pas comment faire pour aider sa fille, elle passa le temps à expliquer aux jumelles la magie. Elles écoutaient mais semblaient trop fatiguées pour faire quoi que soi. Alors Hayley les coucha et s'endormit aussi. Elle avait peur, une peur qui avait disparue depuis des années.


	16. Chapitre 16

Le soleil se leva, Hayley ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda sa montre. 7h. Elle se leva et ouvrit le camion, devant elle se trouvait Steve, il était assis devant la forêt. Hayley s'approcha doucement et lui colla une gifle. Steve se massa la joue puis répondit :

"Je suppose que je l'avais mérité.

-Où est ma fille ? cria Hayley.

-Elle veut venger Freya. Elle veut tuer Oulaya."

Hayley essaya de se calmer. Elle devait réfléchir à un moyen de sauver sa fille ainsi que sa famille.

"Je sais où se trouve son repère, fit Caroline qui venait d'arriver. Je peux y aller. Faisons comme nous avions décidé hier. Steve peut rester avec toi, je me débrouillerai.

-J'espère que cette fois tu ne te feras pas mordre, répondit ironiquement Hayley.

-Oui, oui !"

Caroline déposa un baiser sur la tête de ses filles et s'en alla. Même si le repère de Stefan était loin avec la vitesse vampirique, Caroline arriva vite.

* * *

Hope n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte, il fallait sûrement de la force et la magie ne fonctionnait pas. Elle avait entendu des bruits et s'était cachée. Maintenant elle dormait depuis un bout de temps. Les pas d'une personne le réveilla. Cachée dans les bouches d'aérations, elle pouvait tout voire. Caroline marchais le plus doucement possible. Elle était sur ses gardes, elle entendit un craquement et leva la tête. Un visage familier la regardait.

"Hope descend tout de suite. On a assez de problème comme ça."

Hope soupira et descendit.

"Il faut tuer Oulaya. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

-Je suis bien d'accord, fit Oulaya en souriant.

-Que … Que …"

Oulaya était là comme si sa prison ne servait à rien. Elle était en robe blanche avec ses longs cheveux détachés.

"Te revoilà, en plus vous avez trouvé une façon de me tuer, puis-je regarder ta tâche."

Elle prit le bras de Caroline avant qu'elle est eu le temps de répondre. Son visage était calme mais elle semblait anxieuse malgré tout.

"Il faut vite me tuer car sinon ça pourrait aussi te tuer …"

Oulaya sortie un pieu de nul part puis demanda en silence le fiole, Hope lui donna. Oulaya versa sur le pieu le liquide argenté. Elle le donna ensuite à Caroline.

"Tue moi ! S'il te plait !

-Je te déconseille de le faire, fit Stefan qui tenait dans ses bras Alaric. Ou je tue ton mari."

* * *

Pendant ce temps les jumelles s'entraînaient, mais en vain. Leurs pouvoirs ne voulaient pas sauver les frères. Joe toujours pleine d'idées n'en avait pas cette fois ci. Hayley leur proposa de faire une petite pause pour reprendre leurs forces.

"On n'arrivera jamais, fit Liz en soupirant.

-Mais si, lui répondit Hayley. Il faut juste vous motivez."

Les fillettes se remirent au boulot avec plus d'espoir.

* * *

Rebekah regardait fixement Marcel depuis que celui-ci avait commencé à déterrer Klaus. Après de longues discussions, Marcel avait fini par décider de déterrer Klaus. Rebekah était heureuse mais n'avait cependant aucune confiance envers Marcel.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Je voudrais me faire pardonner.

-... Tu ne voulais pas me sauver tu te rappelles ?

-J'avais peur de ta réaction, c'est dur.

-Je ne vais pas te pardonner aussi rapidement. Tu déterres Klaus, je le reprends et alors peut être que dans quelques semaines, mois, années, je te pardonnerai.

-Oui."

Marcel continua sa besogne. Au bout d'un moment, ils aperçurent Klaus au milieu des briques. Rebekah poussa Marcel et elle enleva les briques le plus vite possible pour pouvoir prendre son frère. Quand tout fut enlevé, le corps de Klaus tomba comme une pierre. Elle le rattrapa puis de sa voix tranchante elle ordonna à Marcel de lui apporter une voiture.

"Tu pars déjà ?!

-Je reviendrai, mais avant tout je dois mettre Klaus en sécurité."

Marcel la conduit à une belle voiture rouge flambant neuf puis celle-ci allongea Klaus à l'arrière. Rebekah regarda Marcel puis lui donna un léger baiser sur la bouche. Elle démarre la voiture pour se rendre près du reste de sa famille.

* * *

 _Kol et Elijah avaient compris que Freya et Rebekah étaient retournés dans leur vrai monde et ils attendaient leur tour. Au milieu de l'après midi, leur sœur aînée apparu._

" _Freya comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?_

 _-Je suis morte mais véritablement morte, je ne pourrais pas revenir. Mais avant je dois vous prévenir, ma magie va disparaître et vous partirez de ce monde, il vous reste deux jours à vivre si les filles de Caroline ne vous sauve pas. Ne posez pas de question ! Je voulais juste vous dire au revoir."_

 _Ses frères voulurent lui répondre mais elle disparut._

* * *

Les jumelles réussissaient de plus en plus à faire disparaître les morsures. Mais c'est à ce moment que leur respiration se firent plus rapidement. Non parce qu'ils se réveillaient mais parce qu'ils ne faisaient plus partie du monde de Freya-Klaus. Ils allaient mourir si les jumelles ne se dépêchaient pas. Rebekah arriva, elle descendit de la voiture et courut embrasser Hayley.

"Reb, j'ai plein de malheurs à te raconter.

-J'aurais tout le temps de les écouter car notre famille va bientôt être réuni ! …"

Rebekah se tut, elle venait d'apercevoir les jumelles qui faisaient tout pour les réveiller. Au bout de longues minutes, les jumelles arrêtèrent. Elle descendirent du camion et toutes heureuses, elles vantèrent de leur exploit.

"Nous avons réussi, nous avons réussi, nous avons réussi !"

Hayley sourit, un bref instant elle oublia ses problèmes.

"Super, déclara Rebekah. J'ai Klaus, nous devons le sauver. D'ailleurs où sont Hope, Caro et ma soeur ?"

Hayley réfléchissa de quel manière elle pourrait lui dire que sa fille était parti tuer quelqu'un et que Caroline la suivait. Et que sa soeur était morte.

"Hope et Caroline sont … Heu … Pour résumer Hope est parti tuer Stefan et Caroline essaye de la retrouver.

-Ouah ! Et bien il s'en est passé des choses et ma sœur ?"

"Elle est morte, morte, morte, morte !" pensa Hayley mais rien ne sortit. Voyant que Hayley ne répondait pas Rebekah répéta sa question.

"Où est ma sœur ?"

Hayley n'eût pas la force de le dire alors elle montra son cercueil. Rebekah ouvrit doucement et étouffa un cri. Freya était d'une blancheur squelettique. Rebekah tomba à genou. Le cercueil se referma dans un grand bruit.

"Reb, je suis désolé.

-Laisse moi seule s'il te plait."

Hayley hocha la tête, elle alla chercher Klaus dans la voiture. Puis commença à charcuter le corps de Klaus pour pouvoir retirer le couteau. Quand elle le retira Klaus se réveilla. Il semblait perdu.

"Hayley, murmura t-il.

-Oui, c'est moi."

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Puis il se leva.

"J'ai plein de question.

-Et si je te racontais tout."

Alors Hayley lui raconta toutes ses années, la rencontre de Caroline, de Steve (qui en ce moment dormait), la mort de Freya, la fuite de sa fille …

"Mon dieu, tant de gens à tuer !"

Il alla voir Rebekah et la consola.

"Petite sœur, ne pleure pas. Il faut la venger avant tout.

-Ta sœur meurt et tu penses encore à la vengeance."

Ils commencèrent à se disputer, au moins une chose n'avait pas changé.


	17. Chapitre 17

Caroline s'était pétrifiée puis avait caché Hope derrière elle. Oulaya cachait l'arme pouvant la tuée.

"Alors qu'en dis-tu ? J'ai ton mari et tu n'as rien contre moi. Surtout pas ce vieux pieu qui ne me tueras pas. Je voulais vivre avec toi tout le temps mais je comprend que c'est une mauvaise idée alors je ...

-Relâche nous ! C'est une super idée, ça, remarqua joyeusement Caroline qui savait qu'il ne ferait jamais ça.

-Ha Ha ! Non je vais plutôt vous tuez."

Il éclata de rire. Puis il tendit la main pour récupérer le pieu. De son autre main il serrait de plus en plus le coup meurtri d'Alaric. Oulaya ne semblait pourtant pas prête à se détacher de son pieu. Caroline ne voulant plus voir son mari souffrir, essaya de convaincre Oulaya de donner le pieu mais en vain !

"Non je ne lui donnerai pas, il vaut mieux se détacher d'un humain que perdre plein d'autres créatures. Non ?"

Caroline lui lança un regard mauvais. Pendant que Stefan regardait les deux femmes se disputés il n'avait pas vu la disparition d'Hope. Si elle avait des pouvoirs autant s'en servir. Elle avait disparu grâce à un sort et s'approcha de Stefan. Puis appuya ses deux mains sur son crâne et tout deux sombrèrent dans un profond néant noir.

 _Leur chute était longue mais Hope avait maintenant l'habitude et savait qu'elle verrait bientôt de la lumière. Elle tomba dans une pièce blanche sans porte et sans issu. Stefan tomba un peu après._

 _"Qu'as-tu fait monstre ?_

 _-Je t'ai plongé dans un profond sommeil. Et j'attendrai le plus longtemps possible pour qu'on est le temps de te tuer."_

 _Stefan sauta sur Hope mais c'était son monde et il la rata. Il lui lança un regard mauvais et réessaya._

Pendant ce temps dans le monde réel. Caroline hurlait sur Oulaya quand soudainement, Stefan s'écroula par terre à côté d'Hope qui venait d'apparaître. Alaric mit ses deux mains su son cou et inspira à fond. Il était tout rouge. Caroline ne savait pas quoi faire. Option 1, tout lui pardonner et se jeter dans ses bras en se cachant elle même ses sentiment pour Klaus. Option 2, lui en vouloir pour lui avoir cacher tant de choses et lui dire qu'elle le quittait sans dire qu'elle aimait Klaus. Option 3, tout lui reprocher et dire qu'elle le quittait pour Klaus. Alaric parla avant elle :

"Nous parlerons de tout ça après.

-Non, répondit Caroline. Tout de suite. Tu m'as caché plein de choses. Et je ... je ...

-Arrête de pleurer Caro, je rentre, c'est trop dangereux pour un humain et je sais que tu sauras te protéger comme tu sauras protéger nos filles. On parlera de tout ça autour d'un verre. Bisous."

Il savait qu'elle allait le quitter et il voulait rentrer chez lui pour pouvoir dormir et boire avec Damon. Il tourna les talons et partit. Il ne restait plus que Stefan, Hope, Oulaya et Caroline. Oulaya avait écouté et semblait assez gêne d'avoir porter la chandelle pendant une dispute.

"Ne dit rien Oulaya. Es-tu sur de vouloir te sacrifier pour lui, on pourrait l'enfermer.

-J'en ai marre de vivre, j'aurais du mourir avec ma famille il y a des années."

Elle sourit d'un air triste puis commença à enfoncer le pieu dans sa poitrine. Caroline s'approcha et l'aida à l'enfoncer en lui chuchotant des phrases d'encouragement.

"Et c'est comment las-bas ? questionna Oulaya.

-Très beau, mentit Caroline. Un ami à moi est mort et il est revenu et il trouvait ça reposant."

Caroline essaya de faire croire à cet enfant que la mort n'était rien mais Oulaya ne l'a croyait pas mais elle aurait tellement voulu justement la croire. Puis Oulaya lâcha le pieu. Il avait atteint cœur. Une arme coula le long de sa joue et son sourire s'évanouit. Caroline lâcha le corps d'Oulaya et s'approcha de Stefan, il avait été, avouons le, horrible mais Caroline l'avait aimé et elle déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. Quand elle eut retirer ses lèvres Stefan avait ouvert ses yeux et il chuchota :

"J'aurais simplement du attendre, je suis désolé, dit à mon frère que je l'aime et ne dit rien à Elena. Je t'aim ..."

Cette fois ci il arrêta vraiment de parler. Caroline le lâcha aussitôt, elle essaya de se lever mais s'écroula tout de suite. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Elle voyait flou mais elle voyait que sa tâche sur son bras était énorme. Hope se leva, elle se mit à côté de Caroline et essaya de la faire parler mais Caroline était paralysée, la douleur au niveau de son bras était trop grande, c'était insoutenable.

Hope vit Caroline fermer les yeux, ses cris ne l'a réveillait pas. Stefan était mort et pourtant elle voulait absolument se venger sur quelqu'un, tuer ... Ho mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était devenue. Sa mère n'était pourtant pas comme ça, était-ce son père ? Qu'en savait-elle ? D'une certaine façon c'était de sa faute s'il était "mort" il avait voulu la protéger. Elle s'allongea par terre et ferma les yeux, elle voulait voir jusqu'où irait ses pouvoirs. Elle se força à penser à son père. Elle ne se rappelait que de certaines photos que sa mère lui montrait de temps en temps. Elle l'imagina dans sa tête le plus précisément possible.

 _Pas de chute libre dans le noir, cette fois ci elle apparu tout de suite dans une énorme maison. Elle voyait un bébé sur un tapis avec des jeux. Ce bébé mordillait des pièces d'échecs. Ce jeu l'avait toujours passionnée. Sa tante, Freya, paix à son âme, était sur le canapé et l'observait. Elle se leva et un homme apparu. Cet homme elle le reconnaissait, c'était son père. Freya marcha fermement vers lui et lui dit :_

 _"C'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, tu pourrais essayer de sauver la mère de ton enfant ou es-tu trop plein de vengeance et de sang._

 _-Occupe toi-en, je vais m'occuper de mon bébé."_

 _Il s'approcha du bébé et le pris dans ses bras._

 _"Hope, je t'aime tellement."_

 _Hope essuya de sa manche une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Elle n'avait pas connu son père, il semblai tellement ... identique d'elle._

Tout le monde était dans le camion. Klaus et Rebekah avait fait la rencontre de Steve qui leur dit qu'il partirait après cette histoire finit. Rebekah n'avait pas décroché une parole, son regard fixé sur le cercueil de sa sœur qu'elle avait tellement attendu. Klaus parlait maintenant aux filles de Caroline :

"Alors votre mère va bien ?

-Oui, fit Joe.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ? questionna Liz.

-Elle fait quoi dans la vie ?

-Journaliste.

-Elle sort avec quelqu'un ?"

Les deux fillettes se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules.

"Pas très bavardes les deux demoiselles, fit Klaus. Qui est le père ?

-Alaric, répondit Hayley.

-Ils ont comme même pas ... enfin... ils ne vont pas ensemble ! s'écria révolté Klaus.

-C'est une longue histoire, Alaric c'est marié et il ..."

Hayley remarqua que les deux fillettes écoutaient et elles ne devaient pas être au courant de cet histoire alors elle dit simplement :

"Non elle ne l'a pas fait et elle m'a dit qu'elle ..."

Elle lâcha le volant et dessina un cœur dans l'air puis elle le pointa vers lui. Durant le reste du voyage, Klaus affichait un large sourire. Il allait retrouver sa fille et la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Après assez longtemps ils arrivèrent à destination (Caroline leur avait en arrivant envoyer un itinéraire pour arriver au repère de Stefan). Ils entrèrent, l'endroit avait une atmosphère lourde. Un cadavre leur barrit la roue. Il était noir. C'est le docteur de Stefan. D'un violent coup de pied, Klaus l'écarta.

"Ma fille, comment est-elle ? Je n'osais te demander cette question, j'ai perdu tellement de temps, toute son enfance ... tu comprends, je suppose.

-Elle te ressemble beaucoup, physiquement et en caractère, très rancunière ! Mais en cherchant des remèdes j'ai raté aussi son enfance, jamais un lieu où on pouvait jouer ensemble. La pauvre, nous sommes des parents exécrables !"

Klaus souri, il avait hâte de rencontrer sa fille. Mais son bonheur fut de courte duré, devant lui se dressait un spectacle effrayant. Dans l'allée, 4 corps étaient allongés. Le plus proche, celui d'Oulaya, avait un pieu enfoncer dans la cage thoracique. Puis venait Stefan, il avait les yeux écarquillés et des larmes coulaient encore sur son visage qui redevenait noire comme celui d'Oulaya. A côté, il y avait Caroline dont le corps semblait désarticulé. Et près d'elle se trouvait Hope, on entendait sa faible respiration dans le silence de plomb qui avait suivi la découverte de cette scène. Klaus couru vers sa fille et lui donna de son sang. Doucement elle reprit conscience. Pendant ce temps Joe et Liz avaient couru vers leur mère. Elles hurlaient. Hope se réveilla entièrement et en voyant son père elle lui sauta dans les bars en pleurant de joie. Après des retrouvailles fort mérités, Klaus s'approcha de Caroline, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se refusait à pleurer, pas devant sa fille. Plus personne ne parlait quand soudain on entendit une nouvelle respiration d'humain.


	18. Chapitre 18

A la vitesse vampirique tout le groupe se cacha. Même si c'était un humain qu'il y avait, ils préféraient ne pas prendre le risque. Oulaya se releva lentement, elle avait mal partout et ses muscles étaient lourd. Elle regarda ses mains, elles étaient revenu blanche. Elle n'en croyais pas ses yeux, elle était revenu humaine, elle ne savait pas si c'était le paradis ou tout simplement un miracle. Elle releva sa tête et vit Klaus. Son visage s'éclaira puis se décomposa encore une fois.

"Oulaya, fit la voix calme de Klaus. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es en vie ?"

Ce qui répondait à la question d'Oulaya. C'était un miracle !

"Je ne sais pas.

-Il faudrait qu'on parle de tout ça plus tard, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Oui.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça."

On entendit un deuxième cœur se réveiller. C'était le docteur moisi, dans le couloir. Rebekah à la vitesse vampirique lui brisa la nuque.

"Au moins il n'embêtera plus personne" chuchota-t-elle.

Steve prit Stefan dans ses grands bras musclés quand à Klaus il avait pris Caroline. Hope, Joe, Liz et Oulaya discutaient. Maintenant qu'elle était une humaine et un enfant, de plus, elle riait de bon cœur et semblait très heureuse.

"Salut, moi c'est Josette mais on m'appelle Joe et ma jumelle c'est ...

-Elisabeth mais on m'appelle Liz c'est plus ...

-Court, rajouta Joe.

-Et moi c'est Hope. Toi c'est Oulaya ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'es pas très bavarde mais je suis qu'on va bien s'entendre" fit Joe.

Du côté des adultes Stefan se réveilla. Il semblait totalement déboussolé. Hayley le gifla bien fort.

"Sale débile, tu as de la chance que nos enfants soient là sinon tu seras mort à l'heure qu'il est."

Stefan voulut se débattre mais on lui apprit qu'il n'avait plus de super pouvoirs. Arrivée à la voiture, Caroline se réveilla. Elle aussi était humaine. La première personne qu'elle aperçut fut Klaus alors bien sûr elle crut qu'elle était morte.

"Je suis au paradis ? demanda-t-elle. C'est paisible dit donc. En plus je suis avec Klaus."

Caroline commençait à délirer. Quand à Klaus il avait un grand sourire, Caroline l'aimait donc un peu.

"Fait pas tout foirer, remarqua Hayley.

-Oui, je n'y comptais pas."

Hayley et Klaus se regardèrent avec un petit sourire puis Klaus dit à Caroline:

"Caro, mon ange, tu n'es pas morte mais en vie. Tu es humaine on ne sait comment."

D'un coup Caroline arrêta de parler comme une folle et baissa les yeux comme un enfant qu'on aurait gronder.

"Tu es en vie alors, tout est bien non ?

-Oui seulement Stefan est humain aussi, que veux-tu qu'il devienne ?"

Caroline jeta un coup d'œil à Stefan qui essayait de se débattre malgré les mains imposantes de Steve qui le tenait. Stefan regarda Caroline et lui demanda d'une voix suppliante :

"Caroline, aide moi, on s'aime non ? Tu m'as embrassé, tout à l'heure.

-C'était un bisous d'adieu et non d'amour, arrête de te faire des films sur nous, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre !"

"Elle aime Alaric, c'et sur, pensa Klaus."

"Et j'ai une super idée de ta punition, fit joyeusement Caroline.

-Moi aussi j'en ai plein, fit Oulaya qui venait de sauter sur les genoux de Caroline.

-Oulaya, tu es en vie, c'est génial !" fit Caroline en la serrant.

A ce moment là, Caroline était comblé, elle était entouré de personne qu'elle aimait énormément.

"Bon alors c'est quoi votre plan, fit Klaus moins heureux depuis qu'il avait appris que Caroline aimait Alaric, enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait, il se trouvait que ce n'était pas ce Alaric.

-Je propose qu'on lui arrache chaque membres et qu'on le soigne avec votre sang jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en lasse.

-Pas mal, remarqua Klaus en rigolant. Je met 8,5 sur 10 pour l'originalité.

-Mouais, fit Caroline pas tout à fait d'accord à ça. Moi je pense qu'on devrait l'hypnotiser et le faire regretter tout ce qu'il a fait, mais le laisser s'en aller. Et il vivra une vie avec un boulot nul et une vie nul. C'est bien ça ?

-Parfait, firent Oulaya et Klaus.

-Et bien alors qu'attendons nous ?

-je vais le faire, puisque vous n'êtes plus vampire."

Klaus s'approcha de Stefan et lui dit :

"Tu vas toute ta vie regretter ce que tu as fait, tu seras un misérable individu sans but concret dans la vie mais tu te battras pour vivre. Tu prendras un boulot en tant que ... disons fais comme tu veux mais ce ne seras jamais un bon travail, ça ne te passionnera pas. Mais c'est tout ce que tu mérites. Tu sortiras avec des filles mais tu casseras car elle ne te mérite pas. Part et ne vient plus jamais nous voir."

Stefan regarda chaque personne comme un débile puis tourna le talons. On se prépara ensuite à aller à la Nouvelle Orléans. Les 4 enfants se mirent dans le coffre avec Steve, Rebekah et Hayley. Ils voulèrent laisser un moment d'intimider aux deux tourtereaux. Quand Klaus se mit à conduire, un silence plomb s'abattit.

"Tu es silencieux Klaus, qu'as-tu ?

-Où veux-tu que je te ramène ? Chez Alaric " remarqua rageusement Klaus.

"Mais il est bête il ne comprend rien" pensa sa sœur.

Caroline rougit, elle venait de comprendre ce qu'insinuait Klaus. Il ne comprenait donc pas ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était difficile pour elle de l'avouer alors si il le prenait comme ça elle ne ferait pas d'efforts.

"Ramène moi à Mystic Falls, ça ira."

Les heures de voyage se passèrent dans un calme pesant. Arrivés à Mystic Falls. On dit au revoir à Caroline et à ses filles. Puis elle partit les larmes aux yeux. Du côté de Klaus, tout le monde le foudroya du regard.

"Quoi, demanda-t-il. J'ai fait pour une fois le bon choix, elle revient vers son amour.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ?

-Que dois-je comprendre Reb ? Que je suis bête.

-Papa, maman m'avait dit que tu étais intelligent mais je ne suis pas sûr de la croire. J'ai moi même compris. Caroline parlait de toi quand elle disait qu'elle aimait quelqu'un. Rattrape là."

Klaus comprit enfin et partit en courant.

"Hope, tu es un petit génie, fit sa mère.

-Oui je sais maman !"

Klaus courut vers Caroline.

"Caro !"

elle se retourna et il lui colla un gros baiser sur la bouche. Caroline lui rendit son baiser sous les yeux de ses deux filles qui riaient !

* * *

 **Bon c'est presque la fin, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires ! :)**


	19. Chapitre 19

**_Salut voici le dernier chapitre de l'histoire ! Caroline et Klaus sont enfin ensemble ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 6 de TVD SPOILER elle est dans un coma magique et ses amis écrivent chacun dans un journal tout ce qui se passe jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille._**

 ** _Caline : Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires que tu m'as laissé. Pour te faire plaisir la fin se termine avec un dîner de famille et pour une fois ce n'est pas violent ! Haha !_**

 ** _Bonnie : Moi aussi j'étais triste de faire mourir Freya mais je suis sur que Steve réussira à la réveiller ! Et oui dans la saison 7 de TVD Alaric et Caroline sont ensemble ! Je n'aime pas du tout ce couple je préfére largement Klaroline ! C'est très gentille de mettre des commentaires !_**

 _Chère Elena,_

 _Désolé de ne pas t'avoir donner des nouvelles plus tôt. Et je ne sais pas comment te résumer tout ce qui s'est passé en si peu de temps. Alors je vais aller à l'essentiel. Pour commencer, je ne suis plus avec Alaric, je ne l'est jamais vraiment considéré comme mon petit ami mais plus comme un grand ami. Je suis sur que tu es pour cette solution. Mes filles vont très bien, avec Alaric on ne sait pas qui les aura le plus. Je pense que ça va être moi mais pendant les vacances elles iront avec leur père. Tu dois te demander comment je suis arrivée à ça, à une histoire aussi déplorable. Et bien il y avait une chasseuse de vampire et pour protéger les gens que j'aime je suis allée voir_ _ce merveilleux_ _Klaus. Malheureusement il avait été enfermé par Marcel, c'est une longue histoire. Hayley et sa fille m'ont accepté pour chercher Klaus, et réveiller sa famille plonger dans un coma magique pour leur bien, ils étaient tous empoisonnés de manière différente. On a du trouver des antidotes. Hayley avait sauver la grande sœur de Klaus. Et oui il y a une nouvelle sœur. Elle était très sympa. Puis Freya (la sœur) et moi avons cherché les antidotes. Nous sommes montés dans un bateau appartenant à un gars nommé Steve. Nous avons trouvé les ingrédients pour sauver Rebekah. Freya les a envoyé par magie à Hayley. Quand à moi j'avais une tache noir qui agrandissait sur mon bras et j'avais des rêves bizarre. Freya a été attaqué par ... je te dirais à la fin. Nous sommes rentrés et pour résumer nous avons sauvé Rebekah. Qui a parlé à Marcel et il lui a rendu Klaus, car il l'aime. C'est mignon ! Bref puis Freya est morte, Steve était très triste, ils s'aimaient ! Mes filles ont sauvé Elijah et Kol. On a ensuite sauvée Hope qui avait le but de venger sa tante. Le tueur c'est ... Stefan ! Oui je sais tu ne me crois pas, une fillette nommée Oulaya était une nouvelle sorte de vampire très vieille. Transformé par Klaus il y a de cela 900 ans je crois. Elle ne pouvait mourir, Freya a contacté Hope et lui a donné les ingrédients pour la tuée. Elle s'est suicidé. La marque que j'avais était une transformation dans sa race, Stefan avait injecté son sang dans le mien, longue histoire aussi ! Donc je suis morte ainsi que Stefan nous étions liés à elle. Ah j'ai oublié, Alaric dans tout ça, il m'a menti et ce voyage m'a ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments. J'aimais ... après ! Nous nous sommes réveillés, Stefan, Oulaya et moi mais en humain. Klaus a puni Stefan en l'hypnotisant ! Puis j'ai adopté Oulaya, elle est très timide mais super gentille. J'allais rentré chez moi mais Klaus m'a embrassé. J'avoue_ _j'ai adoré_ _je l'ai laissé faire. J'ai emménagé chez lui et voilà ! Bon maintenant je vais t'expliquer comment nous allons tous !_

 _Hope, Liz, Joe, Oulaya : elles vont toutes quatre à l'école à la nouvelle Orléans, elles sont toutes super chou, tu m'aurais vu une vraie maman poule._

 _Steve : il cherche un moyen de ramener Freya des morts, j'espère qu'il réussira !_

 _Kol : Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe dans sa tête mais je le saurai sûrement un jour. D'ailleurs il s'est passé un truc fou, ce mec est fou! Je dormais avec Klaus, ne dit rien please ! Et en pleine nuit il est venu dans la chambre et à chanter "Vive l'Amour"_

 _Rebekah : elle est finalement sortie avec notre chère "ami" Marcel au plus grand malheur de Klaus !_

 _Elijah et Hayley : c'est cool qu'il soit enfin ensemble réuni, c'est trop meugnonnn !_

 _Et pour finir Klaus et moi : je n'ai pas vraiment de mot pour dire ce que je ressens ! Je suis heureuse et ça fait longtemps que ça n'était plus le cas ! Tu devrais croire que je suis hyper heureuse d'être de nouveau une humaine mais en fait non ! J'aimais ça alors j'ai demandé à Klaus de me transformer ! Et donc je suis de nouveau un vampire ! Toute l'histoire que j'ai vécu était vraiment géniale et j'ai découvert ma vraie famille!_

 _Bisous Elena je t'aime fort :)_

* * *

Caroline ferma le journal et le rangea, elle savait qu'aujourd'hui serait une belle journée car pour une fois elle n'avait qu'un but, être avec Klaus! Elle descendit l'escalier. Dans le grand hall de l'immense demeure des Mikaelson se trouvait une grande table où trônait des chandelles et un somptueux repas. Klaus l'attendait en bas de l'escalier, pour une fois il avait un smoking. Il tendit sa main à Caroline, elle l'attrapa. Dans le hall tout le monde étaient habillés chiquement. Les fillettes portaient des robes de princesse, avec des froufrous et de la dentelle. Kol, Steve, Marcel et Elijah portaient eux aussi un smoking. Quand à Hayley et Rebekah, elles avaient deux longues robes de soirée. Caroline portait un pantalon et un tee shirt très banale. Elle se sentit rougir mais finalement elle suivit Klaus à table. Ce fut Klaus qui prit la parole en premier :

"Après tant de temps séparé la famille Mikaelson est enfin réuni. Pres qu'au complet, ma sœur Freya est morte mais j'espère que notre chère Steve la sauvera. Sinon il aura affaire à moi. ce soir j'aimerai que pour une fois nous représentions une famille normale. Pas de disputes, ni de meurtre (Klaus foudroya du regard Marcel). Je vous souhaite donc une bonne soirée. "

Tout le monde applaudirent. Des humains hypnotisés commencèrent à servir.

"Alors sœurette, fit Klaus, on est retourné vers Marcel, puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Je l'aime mais ça ne te regarde pas, et puis pas de disputes et je sais que tu es sur la voix d'en créer une, répondit sèchement Rebekah. Kol as-tu une idée de ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu es en vie ?

-Oui, j'ai plein d'idée, j'aimerai créer un théâtre où des humains hypnotisés essayent de se tuer ou sinon ...

-Tu es répugnant Kol, répliqua dégoûté Caroline. Il y a des enfants, tu te rappelles ?!

-Ho ma belle sœur, tu me touches beaucoup, marmonna Kol.

-Je ne suis pas ta belle sœur ! fulmina Caroline.

-Bientôt dés que tu auras épousé mon chère frère, héhé j'ai hâte de voir ça et la tête que va tirer ce pauvre Alaric ...

-Kol, Stop, hurla à moitié Klaus. Tais-toi pour une fois ! Bien bien, et vous c'est quoi vos projets ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hayley. Je pense que nous allons essayé de vivre une semaine normale sans danger, ça va faire bizarre tout de même ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

-De quoi, ma belle ? demanda Elijah.

-Pas de ne pas à avoir à tuer ! C'est vrai, depuis que je suis hybride je ne compte plus le nombre de victimes que j'ai faite."

Un blanc s'installa.

"Hayley, fit Klaus d'une voix faussement sympa, c'est très délicat de dire ça.

-Heu oui désolé ! Et sinon les filles c'est comment l'école ?

-Moi j'aime bien, fit Hope. Il y a des élèves sympas mais un peu trop immature à mon gout. En plus ils ne connaissent rien !

-Vraiment ? demanda Caroline. Pourquoi ?

-Ils ne connaissent pas la magie, répondit Joe.

-Oui, on leur a demander des choses sur les hybrides, ils ont pas répondu, répliqua Liz.

-Vous avez quoi, fit d'une voix lente Caroline. Mais enfin les filles, ils ne doivent pas savoir c'est un secret."

Les autres personnes attablés à la table essayèrent de contenir leur rire.

"Et toi Oulaya tu trouves ça comment ?

-C'est bien, mais je suis trop en avance sur les élèves de ma classe, en plus je ne connait personne puisque je ne suis pas avec les filles.

-Je suis sur que tu te feras des amis, fit Elijah d'une voix douce."

La soirée se déroula ainsi, on rigola beaucoup, et bu aussi beaucoup. Les fillettes allèrent se coucher et on parla de sujets plus dure, Klaus parlait de ses projets de roi, Marcel et Rebekah d'une maison qu'ils allaient construire pour y habiter, Elijah et Hayley de sujet peu intéressant d'après Klaus, Steve et Caroline de comment ramener Freya. Puis le dessert arriva, un énorme gâteau avec plein de chantilly. On commença a le coupe quand soudain Klaus se leva et tapa légèrement dans son verre.

"Chère famille j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. (Il mit un genou à terre et déclara d'une voix forte) Caroline veux-tu bien m'épouser"

Caroline ne dit rien sur le coup, était-ce- elle, vraiment elle ? Alors elle répondit d'une seule traite :

"Oui je le veux !"

* * *

 **voilà ma FF est enfin finit sur une légère touche d'amour ! J'ai pris beaucoup de temps :) N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires pour que je m'améliore !**


End file.
